Anything Could Happen
by ne-01
Summary: Glee/The New Normal crossover. It all starts that fateful evening Kurt had dinner with Blaine and his parents; Bryan and David. Watch as their lives turn upside down and they struggle to adjust to all of the new and exciting things that will happen to them from this point on. Not necessary to have watched The New Normal.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt had had butterflies in his stomach all day, today was the day he was finally meeting Blaine's parents and the prospect terrified him. He'd been over to Blaine's house plenty of times before but thanks to their busy schedules his parents hadn't been able to come and meet him, Kurt was nervous yet excited to meet them; one of his dads, Bryan, was the director of a show called _sing _that Kurt absolutely adored. The show had been around for quite a while now and Kurt loved seeing how it was almost identical to his and Blaine's lives. The other dad was called David; he was a doctor and had been called out on an emergency the last time they'd arranged to meet so it had been postponed until tonight.

Kurt got out of his calculus class and went to meet Blaine by their lockers; Blaine had given him a lift to school that morning so they could travel to his house together and not worry about taking both cars. The drive had started off nice with their usual sing alongs and talk but the closer they got to the house the more quiet Kurt got, different possibilities ran through his head about all the reasons Bryan and David might not like him, or that he'd say something stupid, or that he'd make a fool out of himself one way or another, Blaine had noticed this and held Kurt's hand in between shifting gears.

When they pulled up into the driveway Kurt relaxed a little, it wasn't some huge scary mansion with threatening gates and servants everywhere but a nice house with a beautifully decorated garden. Blaine held his hand as he lead him towards the front door and pushed it open, taking them both inside, it was quiet in the house apart from the sound of music coming from the kitchen accompanied by the sound of pots and pans as though someone was cooking.

Blaine called out to see if anybody was home and was answered by the person in the kitchen, he smiled and headed off in that direction leaving Kurt to trail in his wake. Kurt told himself to get it together, these were Blaine's parents for god sake, and they were probably going to be lovely, besides, from what Blaine had told him about them they seemed lovely. When they went through to the kitchen a tall man was stirring something in a pot and singing something under his breath.

"Hey dad." Blaine said as he pulled a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Hi Blaine, are you going to introduce us?" Bryan pointed the wooden spoon at Kurt who smiled shyly from where he was awkwardly loitering at the door.

"Sure, this is Kurt if you hadn't already guessed." Blaine pulled Kurt into the kitchen by his hand so that Bryan could actually see him properly. "And Kurt, this is my dad, Bryan." They shook hands momentarily before Bryan gave up and just pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Blaine's told us all about you, Kurt, and we're just so happy that you two finally got together." He said with his arms still wrapped around him.

"It's taken long enough." David said as he walked into the kitchen and took the sauce-covered spoon from Bryan before he could get any on Kurt's clothes. Kurt released himself at the sound of a voice he had yet to hear and turned around to be properly introduced to Blaine's other dad.

"Dad, Kurt. Kurt this is my other dad, David." Blaine hovered by the side whilst introductions were made and then David went t say hello to Bryan since he'd just gotten home from work.

"I'm just gonna take Kurt up to my room so we can freshen up before dinner." Blaine said as he made for the exit before they could say anything to embarrass him.

"Okay, don't take too long and no funny business!" David said, pointing the spoon in their direction, _too late_ Blaine thought, they'd only been home five minutes and both he and Kurt were already blushing.

"I'm sorry about that." Blaine said as he and Kurt got to his room and he shut the door behind him.

"Sorry about what? That was fine Blaine; it went better than I thought it would anyway." He chuckled slightly.

"Hey, how did you think it would go?" Blaine said as he put his bag in the corner and came and picked up Kurt's hands in his.

"I-I don't know, I guess I was just worried they wouldn't like me, or that they'd get really protective over you and try to put me off. I know, it's stupid." He looked down at their hands.

"It's not stupid, I'm just as worried about Burt hating me when I meet him. My parents already love you, you could probably confess murder and they would still think of you as my cute boyfriend." Blaine blushed as soon as he said it.

"You told them I was cute?" Kurt smirked.

"I er, no? Maybe..." Blaine mumbled.

"It's okay, I think you're rather cute yourself." They both started laughing before Kurt realised where he was and got anxious again.

"Come on, you'll be fine. We should really get ready though, we told them we wouldn't be long." Blaine reminded him.

"Okay I think I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be." Kurt replied. Blaine took his hand again to comfort him and noticed he was squeezing back just that little bit harder than usual.

"Hey, relax. You already know they like you so just be yourself and you'll get along great." Kurt nodded but didn't say anything so he led them out and downstairs.

When they got round the corner into the dining room David was setting the table and Bryan was still in the kitchen.

"He's just got some bad news from his producers so he'll be in his office with Rocky after dinner but he should stay until then." David told Blaine.

"What did he find out?" Blaine asked, helping to lay out plates and cutlery.

"I don't know everything but from what I can gather some of the cast has walked out mid-season so he's got a job ahead of him to replace them before the ratings begin to drop."

"That's awful." Blaine replied, not really paying attention now since the table was set, he was trying to make Kurt feel as at home as possible given how nervous he was. David had very nicely set the places up so that they could sit next to each other and the other chairs had been pulled round a bit so it seemed less formal.

"Okay, take your seats everybody, dinner's ready." Bryan announced as he waltzed into the room carrying dishes and plates, he didn't stay for long, only enough to put the plates on the table and head back for the rest. Blaine pulled Kurt's chair out so that he could sit down first without feeling awkward and he could swear he saw the faintest blush on his face from the action, he ignored it as Bryan had finally come in for good and sat down.

Everyone was loading up their plates when David started making conversation.

"How was school, boys?" He said, Blaine glanced at Kurt and saw he wasn't about to answer so went ahead.

"It's good, the work's the same as usual but the warblers are going crazy with preparations for regionals." He explained and went back to loading his plate.

"Have you decided on your set list yet? You guys always seem to leave it to the last minute." Bryan asked.

"We've thrown around suggestions; we definitely know what song we're using for our duet though." Blaine grinned at Kurt.

"I take it you two are practising that night and day, I want it to be perfect when we come and watch you together." Bryan said in a mock threatening voice.

"Well Kurt's part will definitely be perfect." Blaine said quieter than usual and busied himself with loading up his plate when he felt all eyes on him.

"We've been meeting up every lunchtime to practise; I think we'll be ready long before competition day." Kurt started making conversation, Bryan saw that Kurt was talking now and seemed to latch onto it.

"So Kurt, what kind of thing do you want to do when you're older?" he asked, Blaine noticed how Kurt's eyes lit up like they always did when he was mentioning his future.

"Well, Broadway mainly." He explained excitedly, Blaine forgot to listen to the rest of the answer, he knew what it was anyway from asking Kurt about all of the little details about it from time to time. When he tuned back in, Kurt and Bryan were talking about _sing_ and Kurt looked so happy to be talking to him about it, as though one of his dreams had come true, which it probably had. Blaine had never been all that interested in _sing,_ it might just be because he's grown up with all of his dad's TV shows so rarely pays much attention anymore but with how enthusiastic Kurt was about it, he considered actually watching it himself.

"I'm actually going to have to find some replacements pretty fast." Bryan was telling Kurt, he'd refused to let him know who was leaving the show so as not to ruin it for him but apparently he didn't mind telling him how desperate he was for actors and actresses.

"Well I should imagine if you held auditions people would come flooding in." Kurt said, just finishing up with his meal. Blaine missed Bryan's response as he's turned away to go into the kitchen with some empty plates, Blaine jumped up to help, leaving Kurt and David alone.

"You know he's going to try and talk you into being on the show right?" David asked with a knowing smile, Kurt's eyes widened and he froze in his deer in the headlights look.

"Really?! But I-" Kurt didn't finish what he was saying, just sat back in his chair with a look on his face to suggest he was seriously considering what David had just told him.

"Would you do it if he asked you?" David asked as he piled up some more plates at the end of the table for Bryan's return.

"I don't know, I mean I'd love to of course but aren't I too young? Plus I need to finish school and graduate and go to college." Kurt rambled, somewhat flustered at how close he was to having a dream come true.

"I'm sure, given the fact that you are our son's boyfriend that your age could be overlooked and there are probably ways in which he could work filming in and around school. But don't get your hopes up yet, he might not even ask." He finished, knowing Kurt might get let down if that's not what Bryan was thinking of doing at all.

"I won't I'm just- wow! That would be amazing." Kurt said and sat there with a dreamy expression on his face. Blaine did a double take when he came in to correct the rest of the plates, he looked at Kurt a little confused and then glanced over to David to see if he would give him any idea as to what was going on, David had his best poker face on but he knew he was involved. Bryan and Blaine returned again with pudding and set it down in front of everybody as they sat down, Everyone was silent at first with David feeling a bit guilty about teasing Kurt with something that might not happen, Blaine was still lost as to what had happened and Bryan sat completely unaware.

"So Kurt," He broke the silence, bringing Kurt round from his half daze "do you think you'd ever consider being on TV or is it strictly Broadway." Kurt's cheeks went pink as he tried not to let it show what he was hoping.

"I always picture myself on Broadway, that's my dream after all but I suppose if the opportunity were to arise I would probably consider it." Kurt answered as nonchalantly as he could and began staring down his pudding since he didn't think he could look at either Bryan or David without giving it away.

"Well, such an opportunity might have arisen," Kurt's head snapped up to look at him at hearing this. "you already know that I need new actors in and I need them fast, I could create a character perfect for you and place him in the show, I don't know, maybe you could convince Blaine over there to join with you." He suggested, Kurt went quiet and quickly glanced over at Blaine. Blaine had glanced over at Kurt too so they caught each other's eye at the same time and quickly looked back down at their pudding

"Dad, you know how I feel about your shows, it wouldn't be right for me to be in them." He suggested feebly.

"That's ridiculous, you haven't even given them a chance. Besides if you join with Kurt you could be a potential couple."

"Why are you so desperate to get us on, wouldn't it be easier to get a qualified actor who actually knows what they're doing?" Blaine reasoned, he didn't know why he was putting up such a fight but it just didn't feel right to agree to be on his dad's show.

"I just want the best for my son and his boyfriend, this is such a great opportunity for you both to get your name out into the world. This could help you get onto Broadway." He said to Kurt who quickly looked back at Blaine almost like he was trying to see what Blaine was thinking. Blaine just sighed.

"Can we at least have some time to discuss and think about this?" Blaine asked "It is a pretty life changing thing overall, it would take a lot of adjustments and that's a lot of added pressure on us. Also you'd have to get Burt's permission to let Kurt be on it." He reminded him.

"I'm sure Burt wouldn't be too hard to convince, it's his son's dreams after all. You can have as long as you need to think about it but really the sooner you come to a decision the better because then I'll know how many new actors I'll need. Blaine nodded.

"Can we be excused please?" Blaine asked, after being allowed to go both Kurt and Blaine left the dining room to go to Blaine's bedroom. Kurt's whole body felt numb with the shock of what just happened and how fast it all happened, he couldn't get his head round the fact that he'd just been offered a place on a TV show and all he had to do was convince Blaine.

Once they were in his room Blaine sat down at the end of his bed and ran his fingers through his hair, grimacing when he remembered it was still gelled down.

"Why are you so opposed to this Blaine?" Kurt asked, wondering if there was some deeper reason behind his stubbornness. "This is such a great chance for both of us, we could easily achieve our dreams from this. There are so many kids who would do anything to have the offer that we've got." He said and sat down next to Blaine on the bed.

"I just don't know if we're ready for all of that Kurt, I know when we're older if we ever got famous we'd rarely get privacy but do we really want that all throughout our teenage years too? I mean my dad gets so little privacy as it is, every major milestone I've had has been hidden as much as possible yet things still get leaked out. I'm just not sure we're ready for all of that yet." Blaine explained.

"That's a fair point, but it's not just like we'll wake up one day and be ready. We have to build up our strength against this kind of thing, with everything we've both been through already don't you think we're more than a little bit prepared for the worst? We have each other and if things got too rough we could always leave the show, once we're out of the lime light they'd soon get bored of us and move onto fresh news. I think we should honestly go for it Blaine, we have nothing to lose. Will you think about it, for me?" He said and pulled his best puppy eyes to try and convince him.

"I'll think about it. I'm not saying anything definite yet." He said, and that was the end of that conversation in favour of a debate over this month's vogue cover.

* * *

**A/N: So that was the first chapter, I'm not sure how long this story will be but definitely no more than thirty chapters and they'll all either be this length or longer. I don't know what kind of update time I'm going to have but it should be once a week-ish I won't leave it for longer than two weeks. Please review and tell me what you thought and if I should continue. I already kind of know how I want the plot to go but I will take on board any suggestions. See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am SO sorry, I never intended to leave it this long, I promise the next chapter will be up quicker than this one!**

* * *

It had been just under a week since Kurt went for dinner with Blaine and his parents, and just under a week since Bryan had made him the offer of a lifetime to be on sing. Kurt thought it was fairly straight forward, they say yes and have their dreams come true, but Blaine had seen it differently. Trying not to nag Blaine about it Kurt had steered clear of the topic, letting him make up his mind in his own time, but as more days passed he worried that it would soon be too late and the offer would be taken back.

They were sat together at lunch talking about some of the ideas the warblers had put together for the set list when Kurt brought it up.

"Have you thought about your dad's offer yet?" Kurt asked him, feigning indifference as he stabbed some food with his fork.

"Kurt, honestly? I know you're really excited about it but I just don't think I want to take something like that on in my life right now." He watched as Kurt's face fell, Kurt knew there was a possibility he'd say something like that but it was still disappointing nonetheless.

"If you're sure, I mean, I don't want to force you into this." Kurt said, Blaine took his hand across the table.

"You know if you still wanted to do it I wouldn't mind, it would be great for you to go for it. I'll be here supporting you 100% of the way." He told him, Kurt paused, he hadn't been expecting that.

"You mean, go on without you?" Kurt asked, not quite believing it.

"Sure, why not. I can see how much you want this and there's no point turning it down just because I don't go for it, besides, I can be your date to the premiere." Blaine laughed and shot him a wink, Kurt paled, he'd barely even thought about all of the events and interviews he'd be expected to do. He realised it was another thing to consider, it didn't make him want to do it any less; it was just something that would come with the job.

"Of course." Kurt replied, thinking about how amazing it would feel to be able to show Blaine off to the world.

"Should I tell my dad you want to do it then?" Blaine asked, Kurt nodded after hesitating, this was it, this was his moment. Their conversation shifted onto something else and though he tried, Kurt really couldn't pay attention, he kept thinking about what he'd just agreed to and ended up sitting there with a smile on his face for the rest of their lunch break. Blaine noticed it but didn't comment, he rarely seen Kurt this excited about something and didn't want to spoil it now.

When the school day was over Kurt went straight home, trying not to break the speed limit in his impatience to tell his dad the news. Burt was thankfully home when he arrived so he ran straight into the house, not bothering to take in his schoolbag from the passenger seat and called out to see where he was. The reply he got came from the living room so he made straight to there; Burt was watching the game but had muted it to see what Kurt wanted.

"What's up?" He said when Kurt came in, looking slightly flustered but excited too.

"I've got this amazing opportunity and I really want to do it I just need your permission first." Kurt rambled off, forgetting to mention what it was he actually needed permission for.

"You gonna give me a clue what you're talking about any time soon?" Burt asked, amused at how animated Kurt was.

"Okay, well I had dinner over at Blaine's house as you know, and I met his parents and you know how his dad is the producer of sing?" Kurt asked, hoping he'd remembered at least something.

"Yeah, you told me." Burt prompted.

"Okay, well he offered me a place on sing and I've decided to take it." Kurt announced, Burt nodded while he took everything in.

"What about Blaine? Is he going on it too?" Burt asked, surely he would offer his own son a place on the show first.

"Well he's been offered loads of times but he doesn't want to do it." Kurt told him.

"Why not?" Burt couldn't see why he'd turn it down.

"He's not ready for the fame; apparently he gets enough of it living with his dad." Burt told him, hoping it wouldn't affect Burt's approval.

"Are you sure you're ready for all of that? You're still young you know? There'll be things about your life that you won't be able to hide." He warned him, trying to impress the seriousness of the situation on him.

"I'm ready dad; I'll just take it as it comes. This is my dream and it's pretty much being handed to me, I'd be crazy to turn it down at this stage." He reassured him.

"Can I make a request before I even think about agreeing to all of this?" Burt asked, Kurt nodded, waiting to see if he liked where this was going. "I'd like to meet this guy, Bryan? Is that his name? I want to talk to him about all of this and everything that comes with it." Burt told him.

"Okay, I can call Blaine and arrange a time for you to meet; maybe we could have them all over for dinner?" He suggested, knowing it would be the ideal time to return their gesture.

"Sounds good, you go do that and I'll think this over whilst I watch the last ten minutes of the game. Kurt ran up to his room, the wait to see if he'd be allowed to do this was killing him and he wanted them to meet as soon as possible. Pulling out his phone he quickly dialled Blaine's number and paced his room as it rang.

_"Hello?"_ Blaine answered after the third ring.

"Hey Blaine, so I spoke to my dad and he wants to meet your dad to talk about it." Kurt said, wasting no time in getting to the latest developments.

_"That sounds fine, when should they meet?"_

"Well I was thinking about inviting you all over for dinner tomorrow if you wanted?" Kurt asked, hoping they would all be available to come.

_"I think they'll both be home but I have to go and check."_ Blaine said and there was the sound of rustling as he rushed off to wherever his dads were, approximately three and a half minutes later Blaine picked the phone back up to his ear again.

_"They're both free so tomorrow would be great."_ Blaine told him "_when should we all come over?" _

_"_Why don't you just come over after school and then your parents can come over when they want?" Kurt said, he hadn't figured everything out yet but he just knew the sooner he convinced his dad he'd be okay the sooner he could start living his dream.

"Dad!" he called down the stairs, hearing the TV get paused he continued, "They're coming over for dinner tomorrow." He then went back to his room to continue his phone call with Blaine.

The following day at school Kurt was a complete wreck with his anxiousness about tonight's dinner, Burt didn't seem very convinced just yet and he could tell that it would take one wrong move to make him reject the idea completely. Blaine spent almost the entire glee club trying to calm Kurt down, he was excited about tonight too since it would be the first time Blaine would meet his family, however he knew how desperate Kurt was to get his dad to agree to this so he'd had a talk with his parents about the kind of thing they should or shouldn't be bringing up, needless to say it was aimed more at Bryan.

Once the end of the day finally came they split up; Blaine to go back to his house to get ready with his dads and Kurt to go home, stopping into the store on the way so he could cook something a little nicer than usual. Kurt was so nervy as time passed that he managed to drop several things during his shopping trip and had almost dropped his change all over the floor, he was glad to finally be back home though as that meant Carole could help him out with the cooking and preparations. Both Burt and Finn were under strict orders not to mess anything up in the house and had both been told to make themselves look presentable at dinner, he knew Bryan and David probably wouldn't care what they were like but he still wanted his family to make a good first impression on them.

Cooking dinner with Carole had been easy as she was able to calm him down when he got stressed, everything went to perfectly to schedule meaning Kurt had plenty of time to go and get ready before they came. He was pleased to see that Burt and Finn had done as they were told, the house was in the same clean state as it was that morning and the whole family looked nice, not overdressed but still nicer than usual.

Kurt had a minor freak out when the doorbell eventually went, the next couple of hours could go two different ways and he knew which way he wanted, _needed_ it to go. He hugged Blaine for a second when he opened the door to them, instantly feeling calmer with him around and then accepted Bryan and David's hugs too. It didn't take long before everyone was seated around the table and conversation was easily flowing, Kurt and Carole brought all of the food through and joined in with what everybody was talking about.

"So, Bryan," Burt turned everyone's attention towards the two of them "Kurt tells me you've made him quite an offer?" He started.

"I have," Bryan replied, the excitement from him obvious. "I also think it would be great for him to accept it." He told him.

"But Blaine doesn't want to do it?" Burt asked him, still unsure as to why Blaine would turn it down; surely he was used to living in the limelight?

"Well I think Blaine would rather focus on his studies and get into that sort of thing later on." He looked towards Blaine who was looking down at his food, trying to ignore the glances that were coming at him; Kurt held his hand comfortingly from where he was sat next to him.

"And don't you think Kurt ought to be doing the same?" Burt challenged him; Kurt wanted to kill him for being so difficult towards Blaine's parents.

"Well, as we told Kurt before, we can arrange timetables for filming that would leave him with as much time as necessary for schoolwork. He can pick how big his character's part is and he can always opt out if it gets too much." Bryan informed him, somehow managing to keep his cool under the pressure Burt was giving him. Burt nodded, mulling this information over in his head.

"What about all the publicity?2 Burt asked "Surely there are gonna be loads of people suddenly interested in him, are you sure all that attention's gonna be good for a teenager?" He was pretty sure Kurt was unaware about the kind of things Kurt could encounter if he suddenly became famous and he wanted to see if Bryan was prepared to do his part here.

"Well there's ways we can help him out with all of that, if we got him a PR team, we could have them controlling what happens involving him and the media. We could also get him as much security as you see fit, which means that he will be safe wherever he goes. Honestly I think he'll be fine, Blaine's been surrounded by this kind of thing his whole life and it's never been an issue to him." Bryan reassured him, David was next to chip in.

"I'm sure if Kurt felt to vulnerable or under any kind of threat we could come to an arrangement and have him taken out of the public eye, it wouldn't be too hard to do, lord knows the media has no attention span to one single celebrity." He told him, remembering the various rumours that have been spread about their family but quickly forgotten in favour of 'juicier' topics.

"What about publicity events?" Burt asked, Kurt cringed at Burt's seemingly never ending list of questions he was using to interrogate their guests. "Surely he'll have to do more than just be in the show, what about photo shoots and interviews and major events, we can't forget that he's still only a kid, don't you think this might just be a little overwhelming for him?" He threw a glance over to Kurt.

"Well, we'd need him for a photo shoot at least once a year but honestly nothing is compulsory, if he doesn't feel like going then it's completely up to him, I'm sure the public and his fans will understand." Bryan informed him.

"His _fans?" _Burt asked "He hasn't even agreed to this yet, how do you know he'll have fans?" Burt asked incredulously.

"Well we have a very strong fan base and I've yet to see a character that doesn't have even a small following.

"How does Blaine feel about all of this? Surely if Kurt's going to have a fan base there are going to be some that are interested in being more than a fan?" Burt implied. All eyes turned to Blaine who sat there trying to come up with an answer quickly. He honestly hadn't thought about how he felt towards this, he was just happy that Kurt was getting the chance.

"Well, I think it's fine as long as Kurt still wants me over them." He smirked, he knew Kurt wasn't the type to go running off with some stranger and he didn't plan on letting him.

"Honestly Burt, if you feel that strongly against it we don't have to jump into it straight away. We could put him on a little trial, that way we cans ee how everyone adjusts to the changes and if everything goes well we can seen about giving him a bigger, more permanent part." Bryan suggested. Burt ran the idea through his head a few times, it seemed like a good deal but there had to be a catch, there always was in this industry right?

"Listen, not that I'm not grateful, but why are you doing all this for my son? Surely you could just hold auditions and fill the gap with the actors that would inevitably come flocking in?" He asked.

"Well, auditions are actually a lot of effort, they waste a lot of time and it causes a lot of bitterness when people don't get cast. If we do it this way, I don't have to hold auditions which free up a huge chunk of everyone's schedule, but also I have the perfect person for the part. Kurt's already great at performing so why not give him his shot?" He finished. Burt nodded.

"I think you've got yourself a deal, Kurt can try it out. But if you find it hard or have any trouble at all," He turned his attention to Kurt. "I'm rejecting the offer immediately." He informed him, Kurt almost passed out from how happy he felt, he was going to be on TV! Things were finally starting to look up for him.

The rest of dinner passed happily, everyone was excited and happy and talk all turned to various different topics again. By the time Blaine, Bryan and David were leaving over three hours had passed and the two families felt more than acquainted with each other. Kurt was the one that showed them out, giving Blaine a small kiss on the doorstep his dads tried to look interested in the patch of grass surrounding their feet.

"I love you so much, Blaine." Kurt smiled, his hands still wrapped warmly in Blaine's.

"I love you too." Blaine replied, his smile growing "I can't wait to see you become a star." He told him and they eventually split apart when Bryan and David started walking towards their car.

* * *

**A/N: SO thank you to everyone that left reviews, favourited and followed last time! Please review and tell me what you think or even what you think should happen next because I love hearing different opinions! Anyway, see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woo I made my target! So this chapter was meant to be about 3000 words but I got carried away and now it's over 5,200. Thank you so much for following / favouriting / reviewing / reading! I'd like to say I want to update this next Friday too but given that they seem to be growing in length I don't want to promise things I can't do. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt had gone over to Blaine's house again the following evening, though this one was strictly no business, they'd had a tough couple of weeks at school and had decided to wind down with a night in. Blaine had surprised him that morning by leaving a handwritten note in his locker for him, telling him how happy he was for him and how excited he was to see Kurt become a huge star. This had Kurt smiling throughout his first two lessons until he met up with Blaine again during their first break, he still couldn't believe he'd actually managed to get a boyfriend as good as Blaine, he was pretty sure he was the luckiest guy in the whole country.

Blaine had filled him in on the situation at home before they got there, apparently Bryan was happier because he had one space filled but he was still anxious and irritable thanks to trying to find at least two more characters. He'd heard him having a discussion with Rocky in his office when they'd first got in but Blaine told him to ignore it and took him up to his bedroom. They'd just got a film started and had gotten comfortable when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Blaine said as he paused the TV, Bryan stuck his head around the door looking guilty for interrupting.

"Sorry to disturb your evening in, but I just wanted to let Kurt know that auditions for the other parts are being held on Monday, that means we should have cast the new characters quickly and we'll have you whisked away for fittings and other preparations. It's nothing for you to worry about just yet but I thought you might like to know." He told him, Kurt nodded as he listened; he still didn't quite have his head around the fact that he was going to be on TV.

"How's everything going with that, dad?" Blaine asked, he'd always had small talks with his dads about each other's days since they were little so it felt strange to not speak to him as soon as he got home.

"It's a bit hectic at the moment, obviously it's difficult trying to inconspicuously write off four characters without just ignoring them altogether, it's nicer having Rocky to help out now though." He said.

"That's cool; I guess it'll be quieter once everything's figured out?" He asked.

"Should be, it'll be less pressure on the writers anyway. So how was your day? Did anything exciting happen?" He asked, leaning up against the doorframe.

"Not really, I did better on that test than I thought I had but other than that it was pretty much the same as normal." Blaine replied.

"That's great news! Maybe we can celebrate at some point! Anyway, I'll leave you boys to it, and do you want your dinner brought up here tonight?" He asked, Blaine nodded, waving at him slightly as he left the room and shut the door behind him. They both sat there in silence after Bryan left until Kurt spoke up, wondering why Blaine hadn't pressed play on the TV. He looked over at him and found him looking straight back.

"What're you thinking about?" He asked, trying to figure out this change in mood.

"Nothing, I think it's just finally setting in that my boyfriend's about to be a huge star." He grinned as Kurt blushed.

"I still don't think It's sunk in properly, I mean it's actually happening! I'm going to be working alongside the people I've only ever dreamed of meeting before and I'll have my own character to develop and interpret, it's pretty overwhelming to be honest." He finished.

"About the whole character development thing," Blaine started, Kurt looked back up at him again, he didn't know what he was trying to tell him but from the tone of his voice it wasn't something he was happy about. "I think my dad's still pretty insistent that your character is going to get a partner..." He trailed off trying to read Kurt's face for any signs. Kurt just nodded as he processed this, really with the type of show that it was, there was an expectation all along that there'd be a partner involved somewhere along the line.

"Well, that's fine, I mean, it's pretty much what goes on in the show. It's inevitable that I get paired up with someone eventually." He thought.

"Yes but then you'd have to kiss them and possibly even make out with them, I just wanted to check with you if that would be okay... Not that it wouldn't be I mean- I just thought that maybe if you didn't feel comfortable doing that I could subtly tell Bryan and he could find something else for your character to do." Blaine stumbled over his words in an attempt to explain himself.

"I'm fine with that Blaine, it's just acting after all, it's not like it would mean anything. I wouldn't care if he made me make out with a girl, it's not like I'm trying to get enjoyment out of it, it's a role and I'm playing a character." Blaine nodded but didn't reply. "Wait, Blaine are _you_ okay with all of this? I know this is moving fast and it's not just me that has to adjust to everything that's going on, I understand if you want to have your say with what you feel comfortable with. You're the one who has to put up with me at the end of the day." He smiled and Blaine chuckled a bit.

"It's ridiculous really but I guess I just find it weird that any day now you're going to be off in this show, pretending to be someone's boyfriend, or have a _girlfriend_ and that you might kiss them, I know it's just a role which is why it's so stupid because I shouldn't feel jealous but I can't help it." He vented, he still thought it sounded stupid as he said it but he felt better now that Kurt knew what his thoughts were.

"Oh, Blaine." He said and pulled him in close, "You know I'd never even consider leaving you for some actor person, I have everything I need from you. Besides, other than some fan boy obsession I don't actually feel anything real for any of that cast, not like I feel for you." He said, his eyes not moving from Blaine's once. Blaine let out a long breath and laughed, though the worry had only been a small niggling thought in his mind it still felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"God I've been such an idiot, I know you would never leave me for some actor, god I feel so stupid." He confessed, his cheeks heating up as he felt Kurt watch him.

"You haven't been an idiot, not at all. If I was in your position I'd be feeling just the same- if not more worried! Anyway, I find it kind of flattering." He told him, and started humming quietly to himself as Blaine gaped at him. How could Kurt possibly find this flattering?

"How on earth can that be flattering?" He asked, Kurt smiled.

"Because you're being all protective and cute." Blaine almost laughed at that.

"Did you just call me cute?" He asked, remembering how much fun Kurt had earlier when he found out that he'd called him cute, Blaine decided to have fun with it but Kurt had caught on.

"I do believe I did just call you cute, yes."

"I'll hold you to that you know." He winked and pressed play on the TV, ignoring the indecent thoughts consuming his mind all of a sudden. Kurt loved nights like these, where they would just snuggle up to each other. Of course he loved going out on proper dates too but this felt nicer at that moment; more private.

It turned out that the two fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms, when they woke up the next morning they were still in the clothes they'd worn yesterday and the TV was on sleep mode. Blaine groaned, he just wanted another couple of hours to sleep, school had taken it out of him more than it usually did and he was definitely starting to feel the effects now. Kurt, on the other hand was quickly up from the bed and into the bathroom, Blaine heard the taps running followed by the sounds of Kurt's usual morning routine. After a huge yawn and stretch he got up and turned the TV off properly, opening the curtains afterwards and looking out at the neighbourhood for a while.

When Kurt returned from the bathroom the smell of his deodorant mixed with hairspray wafted out after him, Blaine took a few seconds to just take it in before he went and took his turn in the bathroom, thankfully his morning routine was shortened down considerably today since they didn't have school, only really doing the basics and using half as much gel as he did on schooldays. He'd come back into his bedroom to find Kurt looking at old family photos that he had lining his shelves and walls.

"Who's that?" He asked, pointing to one where his parents looked considerably younger and they were stood next to a girl that was heavily pregnant. The girl was smiling as she held a hand over the bump protruding from her stomach.

"That's Goldie; she was the surrogate mom. We used to hang out loads when I was younger, her daughter even used to babysit me when she got older but now we only see each other every few weeks or so, she's really great. She's also really good at making clothes come to think of it; maybe I should introduce you two." He laughed. "Do you want breakfast?" He offered, Kurt nodded and followed after him as they went to the kitchen. Bryan turned up halfway through the meal but they didn't talk to him at first since he was on the phone, when he hung up he had a huge smile on his face and was practically doing a happy dance.

"Good news then?" Blaine asked, Bryan went and sat opposite them on the table, his smile still glued in place.

"I just got the last spot filled for the sing auditions on Monday, which means that we can cast whoever it is quickly work them in without it looking too obvious what's happened, no doubt the fans have already heard anyway." He trailed off "I honestly don't know who these people are that keep leaking what's happening on set out to the fans but I definitely didn't authorise it. Not that it matters anyway, they actually seem to love all the spoilers." Blaine nodded but didn't say anything, up until recently Kurt had been one of those fans, hanging off every rumour and spoiler he could find.

"Does this mean that the new characters will begin filming soon then?" He asked, wondering when Kurt was going to get dragged away to the various places until he got started actually working on the show.

"I think we're getting there, we'll have screen tests and wardrobe fittings within the next few weeks, then we'll probably do a photo shoot soon after that. No doubt the photos will be leaked unless we release them straight away so that gives us enough time to build up hype before they get properly introduced. Don't worry about anything." He reassured Kurt, who was looking more worried by the minute, this was a lot of information to take in. "I'll keep you fully updated at every stage and if you want to calm it down a bit just say so." Kurt nodded and mumbled out thanks.

"How would you feel about doing a live TV interview a couple of months into your filming? He asked him, Kurt's deer in the headlights look was back and he sat there speechless not knowing what to say.

"Do you think that's a good idea, dad? Blaine asked him after seeing how scared Kurt looked about that.

"You don't have to, it's completely optional if you don't want to but people usually like seeing the actor and knowing he's not some idiot." Bryan smiled; he got up to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I'm just scared I'll mess it all up and say something stupid." Kurt confessed, he knew if he made the wrong first impression on the audience it could affect the whole show and not just him.

"I wouldn't worry about that, you're still so young the audience would probably put it down to your age, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mess up anyway. You just have to be yourself, you've shown me how much of a genuine person you are so you just have to show the audience that too. Why don't you think about it, don't give me an answer until you're sure about what you want to do." He said and left them to it, in favour of returning to his office and finalising new things.

"It's not that bad you know." Blaine told him "He had an actor just a few years older than you on before and he was absolutely terrified, kept stuttering through any interview rehearsals he did with us and was almost in tears backstage but he pulled it off just fine." He said, Kurt looked back down at his breakfast, the thought of a real interview was both exciting and horrifying at the same time. He knew he'd come round and do one eventually though, whether it was in a few months in or a year down the line he wouldn't hide forever.

"I should get going soon." Kurt said as he finished his breakfast and stood up to grab everything from Blaine's room "I promised my dad I would help out in the shop today." He explained.

* * *

Kurt was doing homework half-heartedly in his room - putting more attention into texting Blaine - two weeks later. Bryan had phoned him a couple of days previously to let him know that the additions to the cast had been selected and that the characters were just being perfected, though Kurt had almost demanded details Bryan didn't give him any, he wanted Kurt's character to be a surprise. He wasn't too concerned, he knew he'd have to go in for a screen test with the other actors at some point but even that might not give him much of an idea about who he was going to be playing.

The phone rang on his desk as he was working through one of the simpler equations in the book, he smiled thinking it was Blaine searching for a distraction from his own work and picked it up. When he did pick it up his stomach did a funny jolt, it wasn't Blaine it was Bryan and the fact that he was calling him could only mean a few things; one being that it was time for a screen test. He pressed answer and put it on speaker under the pretence of carrying on with his work.

"Hey Bryan" He answered.

_"Hi Kurt, how's it going?"_ He asked casually, Kurt suspected he was actually interested in chatting away with Kurt, they'd done that a few times after the few conversations they'd had at his house but it was never just out of the blue on a school night like this.

"Fine, I was just doing some homework actually." He replied, twirling his pencil about in his fingers.

_"Blaine's just doing his too."_ Bryan replied, Kurt could hear the sound of David talking in the background and wondered what was happening _"We got roped into helping, apparently maths isn't all that easy anymore."_ He replied light-heartedly, Kurt could sympathise.

"So why did you call anyway? Was it just for a chat?" Kurt asked, knowing that if it was just for a chat he should probably hang up and carry on working.

_"Well that, but I also have some exciting news for you."_ He told him, Kurt smiled, he could hear the excitement in Bryan's voice and it just made him want to know even more.

"Do tell." Kurt said, trying to get it out of him as soon as possible.

_"Okay, so the new characters have been cast but we haven't yet finalised them, we need to screen test them with you and the rest of the cast before we can do that." _ Kurt almost jumped around in happiness, whilst he was incredibly nervous for the screen test since he'd have to try and act around some of his idols, he was also eager to start as soon as possible.

"When will that happen?" He asked, "Obviously I have school for the rest of the week and I think my dad would prefer it if we stayed out of school time as much as possible." Kurt explained.

"_That's not a problem."_ He told him. _"We can fit it in around school, if we have someone come and pick you up after school tomorrow as it'll be Friday, they can bring you to us and we can tell the other actors to be there at that time too, that way we'll get this stage out of the way as soon as possible."_ Kurt nodded before he realised he was on the phone and told him that was good, even though he'd been waiting for it, the fact that everything was now moving so fast terrified him a bit. He'd been telling himself not to get excited because it was ages away but now here it was, it was happening at last and he had little time to prepare.

They both talked for another couple of minutes before Kurt told him he had homework to complete and they said their goodbyes, he now had to focus on whatever dull thing he was expected to do for class.

It wasn't long before he gave up and closed his text book, opting to pace around his room and try to remember every acting technique he'd ever learnt. He was still pacing and muttering things to himself when Burt walked into his room an hour later.

"What's got you so worked up?" he asked, taking a seat on his bed and watching him with a worried face as he continued his pacing.

"I have my screen tests with the other actors tomorrow dad, I have to try and do my best acting in front of my idols." He explained when it was clear that Burt still didn't understand his sudden anxiety.

"But that's what you wanted isn't it? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts after all this?" He asked. Kurt quite pacing and stared at him with his hands on his hips.

"Of course I'm not, dad." He said as though talking to an idiot "It's just that I really want to make a good impression, you know. I don't want anybody to think that I'm only on the show because I know Bryan, I want them to think I have talent too." He said, now biting his finger nails, something he hadn't done in a while.

"You'll be fine. You know how I know?" Burt said, Kurt looked at him, requesting an explanation. "Because you always used to threat about this sort of thing when you were younger and it always went your way." He smiled, Kurt sat down next to him on the bed and sighed, he knew Burt would be right, he had to be.

"What do you think mum would say if she were here now." Kurt asked after a long silence stretched out between them, he was still looking down at his hands as he waited for Burt's reply.

"I bet she'd be cheering you on right now, giving you all sorts of tips for tomorrow and reassuring you that you're better than any of those kids on that show." Burt told him and tried to ignore the lump in his throat, he wrung his baseball hat in his hands as he spoke."I think she's be incredibly proud of you now even if you can't see her, she's proud of everything you've done and achieved, so damn proud. I'm proud of you too buddy, look at you, you've had all sorts of crap thrown at you throughout your life and you never once retaliated, you just rose above it all and showed them who's boss, that takes strength, not many people would have been able to do what you've done. And look how it's paid off, you're dream's finally coming true. You're getting everything you've ever wanted and it just makes all of the struggles so worth it! Make the most of it." He said, the tears in his eyes were threatening to spill over so he clapped one hand on Kurt's shoulder and stood up. "You'll be great tomorrow, I know you will." He said and headed towards the door.

"Thanks dad," He said, Burt turned slightly before he left completely "It means a lot... what you said. He told him.

"I love you too kiddo, don't stay up too late, you have a busy day tomorrow." And with that he left. Kurt tried not to cry, he knew he shouldn't get emotional over something like that and even though his dad had always reassured him of it, it still felt nice to know that his mum would be proud of him. He sat on his bed staring at the wall opposite him for a good ten minutes, just taking in everything that had happened in that evening alone and also preparing himself for what lay ahead. Eventually he got up, knowing his homework could wait until another day he quickly got ready for bed and sunk down into the warmth of his covers. He was soon asleep in what must have been record timing, all of the news he'd received today had taken his energy and what his dad had just told him meant his thoughts consumed by memories of his mum as he drifted off.

* * *

Kurt's school day dragged on longer than any ever had, the fact that he was nervous and waiting for the end of the day, coupled with the most boring day of lessons on his timetable meant the day was almost unbearable. He might have actually lost his mind if he didn't have Blaine in certain lessons to take his mind off things, he didn't actually know what had happened in most of his lessons as his mind was so preoccupied but he gathered if it was so important he could just borrow some notes.

They were sat at lunch in the canteen when Blaine finally got him to relax, Kurt had been getting more and more worked up all day and being in that state definitely wouldn't help him this afternoon, so after forcing him to eat something and concentrate on school for the time being they went their separate ways for their last lessons.

At the end of the day Kurt realised he wasn't sure where the car that was picking him up would be meeting him or even what it would look like, he figured the parking lot was the best place to search so he strode through the halls and out there in record speed, not willing to be held back today. His fear about recognising the car vanished as soon as he got out there, among the herds of dirty, abused student cars the pristine black car looked horribly out of place, especially with the driver standing next to it, leaning up against his door. Kurt walked over to him, wondering if he would need proof that it was him.

"Hi, Kurt Hummel, I think you're giving me a lift?" He started, hoping this was in fact the right guy. It turned out that he didn't need proof at all, the driver simply nodded and held opened his door for him as he clambered into the back. The ride over was silent, Kurt had never had a driver before and was unsure of whether he should make conversation or not, in the end he settled for listening to the radio and watching the world go by out of his window.

The butterflies in his stomach returned in full force when they finally arrived, Kurt's door was opened for him and he stepped out into the lot after muttering a quick thank you to the driver. Once out a man ran towards him, he was carrying a clipboard and had a head-set on so Kurt presumed he was a member of the crew.

"Kurt Hummel?" He asked hopefully.

"Y-yes." Kurt stammered out, cursing inwardly and trying to get a hold of his nerves.

"Good, come with me," he said, Kurt tried to follow him whilst walking normally but had to half jog every few steps just to keep up.

"Most of them are already here but we still have some to turn up." Kurt didn't say anything as he was lead through the building and up a set of stairs to a large room, there were only a few people in the room, it had a large table on one side that everyone was sat around and there was a circle of chairs on the other side, Bryan and Rocky were there and then three people that he could only presume were writers.

"Hi." He said, slightly breathless from practically running through the building.

"Hey Kurt, have a seat." Bryan gestured to a chair near him. "I know you've only just got here but we're going to be getting started quite soon. I mainly want to see you with the group you'll be working with most, there's one guy in particular that we just cast, I don't want to give it away but it's vital for me to see how you two play off each other." He explained. Kurt nodded; he tried not to jump to any conclusions but if what Blaine had said was right than he was a very possible love interest for Kurt's character.

After another few minutes had passed with light conversation the same guy that had showed Kurt up here came back into the room.

"Everyone that you need for the first slot is here now, should I show them in?" He asked, Bryan nodded and opened up his notebook.

"Thanks, Charlie." He said as Charlie left, he came back not a minute later and a line of people shuffled in.

"Okay, now that everybody's here." Bryan said standing up. "I'd like to get things started straight away, we have a lot to get through today and the sooner it's all finished the sooner shooting can resume." He told the group. They were sat round in a circle of chairs and one of the writers passed out a couple of pages of script.

"The script that you've been given is a rough draft of something that could be used in an episode, it doesn't have your character names on just yet so just read from your names. Feel free to add any character to the lines that you feel works and don't worry if you don't like the way a particular line came off, this isn't the final shot, I'm not looking for perfection, I just want to see what you're all like together." He said, they all read over their lines quickly, some of them seemed to have huge paragraphs to read off whilst some had only a few words, Kurt had a few short lines and a couple of big chunks so he assumed he'd have a medium role, not too big or too little.

As they started reading Kurt knew why they'd all gotten through this far, even the ones with only a few words had managed to add their own little twist to them, he looked back down at his lines, knowing his part was coming up and it clicked in his brain, he knew exactly the kind of persona he'd put behind this. It was very similar to how he acted in real life and he vaguely wondered if that had been done on purpose, he didn't get time to think about it though as his character had joined in now.

At the end of the three pages everyone looked up expectantly at Bryan and saw he was smiling, it was as though the whole group shared a silent sigh of relief.

"That was absolutely wonderful." Bryan told them "You all work together brilliantly and it's so great to see you all reacting with each other so well this early on." He smiled at everyone "I'm going to ask you all to wait outside again for a bit except Kurt and Brad." He said, Kurt followed his line of vision to see who Brad was and found it was a guy his age with blonde hair, he was well built and had a playful look about him. Brad looked over at him at the same time and both of them seemed to realise why they'd been asked to stay back, they were going to have something on the show, whether it was just a romance or they became a couple.

"Right." Bryan said as he shut the door after the last person to leave. "So as you two know I said there could possibly be a love interest for your characters and we've been throwing around the idea of your characters. You probably know we had a gay couple on the show before until one of them turned away, they had a good fan base and always got a positive reaction so we're hoping you'll get a similar response." He explained whilst a new script was passed out to them, this one was a similar length but it was just two people instead of one.

"In your own time." He said, they both took a minute or two to read through the lines before Brad started tem off. The script was obviously not form an early point in their relationship as it seemed intimate but in a romantic way, Kurt was already growing fond of whatever these two had and by the end of the last page he thought their relationship was quite a cute one. Brad had been good too, he seemed really believable with it and his character had a vulnerable side that made his heart warm, in a way these characters reminded Kurt a lot of him and Blaine.

"That was brilliant you two, I know I shouldn't have to ask this but there have been issues before and even though you're both gay I just wanted to check that you'd be fine if your characters had to kiss or do a make out scene. Both boys nodded without too much thought, Kurt didn't really think about it at all, he was just thinking about everything he'd done this afternoon and it really started sinking in that this would be his life pretty soon.

They had one more group read through but this time with a different group before Kurt was back in the car and being driven home. It had been an incredibly long and tiring day, good and exciting but tiring nonetheless.

He pulled out his phone when he saw that they still had quite a long way to drive and dialled Blaine.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked that, and I hope I'll see you in a week or so! Please review and tell me if you liked it / didn't like it or what you'd like to see happen in the future. See you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I made it! I didn't think I'd get this done in time but I did so hooray! Thank you for reviewing, favouriting, following etc this story is extremely fun to write so it's nice to know that you're enjoying it too. **

* * *

_"Hey! How did it go with the reading?"_ Blaine answered enthusiastically.

"Really great, I loved my character from the bits I saw of him and all of the new cast are really nice." Kurt told him excitedly "Bryan seemed really impressed with everyone too so I think they'll all definitely be on the show." He said, he could hear Blaine chuckling as he rambled on happily.

_"There's no going back now then, I'm so happy for you."_ Blaine told him, it was true. Whilst he was sure he hadn't wanted to do it, it didn't make it any less thrilling to be watching Kurt do it. Kurt had become a whole new person since this process started, the quiet tormented guy he'd been when he'd first arrived at Dalton was almost completely forgotten, as if that stage in his life had never existed.

"Yeah, you're right." Kurt thought out loud "What did your dad say happens next?" Kurt asked, he'd forgotten almost everything Bryan had told him about his busy upcoming schedule. He knew Bryan had cut it down to the most necessary things though and he was incredibly grateful for that as it meant he wouldn't get too far behind on work.

_"I think my dad needs to have a meeting with the principle, you and your dad to make sure you'll be able to cope and to work out a timetable to go around your filming hours and events, after that it's the photo shoot."_ Blaine told him, he'd watched many new up and coming actors go through this process when he was growing up so it wasn't anything new to him, the only difference this time was that it was his boyfriend.

"Wow, the photo shoot already?" Kurt asked, he knew it would be coming up soon but for it to be one of the next things on the list was a bit frightening, it meant that it wasn't long before the whole world would know his name. "I thought there'd be more things to do before that?"

_"Nope, you're nearly ready. I think if you were an adult you might have gone to a few more meetings and things but the fact that Bryan already knows you coupled with the fact that he doesn't want to take you out of school too much means he'll probably sort out anything else he needs on set." _He explained.

"Well you're right, there definitely is no going back now." Kurt said.

"_You do still want hits right? You're not having any second thoughts?"_ He asked, worrying that Kurt was getting cold feet at the last minute.

"No, of course not! I want this, I really do, it's just a lot to take in. I'll be fine; I just need to wrap my head around it. It's finally happening you know." Kurt replied, he couldn't keep the grin off his face as the last part of what he'd said set in.

_"Ok, but you would tell me if you weren't happy right?"_ He asked, imagining Kurt finding it too hard but keeping it bottled up.

"Of course I would, Blaine. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, and if I'm not I'll just stop." Kurt replied, the two of them talked about more normal stuff for the rest of the way home. It was dark by the time the car pulled up outside his house but everyone was still up when he got in.

"I'm home" He called out as he made his way up to his bedroom to drop his bags off, when he came back down to the lounge he found Burt just hanging up the phone.

"Hey, that was Blaine's dad on the phone." He told Kurt when he came and sat down next to him.

"Oh?" Kurt replied.

"Apparently I need to go in with him and your principle for a meeting on Monday morning to discuss your timetable." Burt told him, Kurt just nodded in acknowledgment, not quite sure how to respond.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Kurt? It's a big thing for someone your age to handle and I'm just not sure you'll have the energy to fit it in with everything." Burt said, Kurt sighed, he knew this conversation would pop up again.

"Dad, I thought we'd already agreed, if it gets too hard to do my schoolwork I'll speak to Bryan and tell him to make my role smaller." Kurt explained, trying not to let his frustration show.

"What about you and Blaine, he's important too you know." Burt pressed.

"I told you, Blaine didn't want to do it. He's also been nothing but supportive this whole time." Kurt explained.

"That's what I'm talking about." Burt said.

"What?" Kurt wondered what on earth he was talking about.

"Have you been making enough time for Blaine recently, he may have been supporting your needs but have you been supporting his? Just because he's not about to star in a TV show doesn't mean he doesn't need you to give him the same amount of attention." Burt clarified. "I'll leave you alone to think about that." He patted Kurt's knee as he stood up. Kurt didn't move, he just sat there thinking about how he'd been towards Blaine recently, Blaine had been there throughout but he hadn't been paying as much attention.

It wasn't as though he'd been neglecting him completely, they still hung out and Kurt still called him for no reason but to talk about his day. Maybe he could be better though, thinking about it he remembered he'd forgotten to ask Blaine what he'd gotten on one of his assignments, it was a big assignment and Blaine had found it harder than usual. He'd been panicking when he'd handed it in, worrying about how it would affect his final grade when he got the mark and today would be the day he found out. Kurt was both annoyed and upset with himself when he realised his dad was right, he hadn't been paying as much attention to Blaine as he should have been.

He decided to make up for it straight away, pulling out his phone and pressing Blaine's speed dial number. After a few hours of talking it turned out that Blaine had been panicking over nothing and had aced the assignment, Kurt made fun of him lightly for worrying pointlessly and they relaxed into their usual conversation, TV shows not coming up once.

Kurt felt a lot happier by the time he went to bed, he made himself a promise that he wouldn't neglect Blaine in the slightest ever again, even if it meant giving up his chance to be on TV, Blaine meant more to him than that and he wasn't prepared to lose him for it.

* * *

Monday morning finally came after a weekend of homework and putting off doing homework by talking to Blaine. The appointment with the principle was for mid morning so Kurt would attend classes like usual until someone came to get him, he was excited for this day to find out when all of his new lessons would be and when he'd be off on set filming. He knew Bryan didn't have him out too much during school hours, most of his filming was to be done on the weekends and in the evening if need be.

Burt was already up when he got downstairs for breakfast, he was dressed smarter than usual, not in a suit or anything fancy but definitely smarter than usual, Kurt smiled as he greeted him and went about making his breakfast like he did every day. Kurt didn't know why his dad had given him a lift at first, the meeting wasn't for another hour or so he didn't have any reason to be here but he soon explained that he'd been invited in to have a tour of the school. Kurt knew that Burt had only accepted the tour so he'd have the opportunity to spy on him during lessons but he didn't really mind all that much.

They pulled into the grand parking lot and Kurt noted how out of place Burt's dirty car looked amongst the more expensive, cleaner cars that surrounded them. He didn't think about it for too long though, even if the other students did recognise it, this was Dalton not McKinley, they were all far too polite to point it out. He led his dad to the reception and introduced them, the receptionist - a lovely lady whom Kurt had only ever spoken to once whilst waiting to be enrolled - told him to have seat in one of the posh leather sofas whilst a prefect came to give him the tour. Kurt said his goodbyes and went to his locker to get his books for his first lesson.

The wait wasn't as long as he'd expected it to be but he had been in an interesting class after all, the history class at Dalton was far more advance than at McKinley so Kurt never felt himself drifting off, instead he listened attentively and took notes when necessary. They were five minutes away from the end of class when the prefect that had come to collect him, Burt waited just outside the door and hung back as the prefect headed back off to reception.

"This place is really fancy." Burt said to him, his eyes still darting around to various decorations and furnishings that would seem horrifically out of place at any other school.

"Are you really surprised? You know how much it costs." Kurt replied, Burt just shrugged, he didn't have time to reply as they came face to face with Principle Walker.

"Mr Hummel, nice to actually meet you in person." Kurt stood there confused as the two shook hands, then he remembered Carole had come with him to enrol since Burt had been working on an important project at the time and had needed the money.

They were taken to his office and told to make themselves at home, Bryan was already in there so they took the two seats next to him. Principle Walker shuffled about and collected a file of records before sitting down in the seat behind his desk.

"So, great news for you, Kurt." He smiled warmly. Kurt smiled and looked over at Bryan who had reached forward to hand over a small pile of papers.

"This basically covers what Kurt will be doing and how many hours we'll need him for. Obviously we've put most of the filming on the weekends but we have some on evening so that he has time to keep up with homework." He began to explain.

"I see." He replied, flicking through the file. "And will it ever be necessary to take Kurt out of school during the day or will his timetable go on as per usual?" He asked.

"Well ideally, if all goes to plan he should never need to leave during school hours but I wanted to ask if we could make a back up timetable for him in case filming ever got hectic and we needed to overrun." Bryan suggested.

"I think that could be managed." He read over the information for another few minutes before he paused and looked up. "It says here that there may be things such as red carpet events and award shows on school nights." Bryan nodded. "I'll presume that means he'd be in no fit shape to attend school the next morning?" Bryan looked extremely nervous now, he was under a lot of pressure to convince everybody that hits could work.

"As I've told Kurt before, any events like that are strictly optional, he could attend none of them or all of them but it's up to him, I don't want to pressure him into going to any of them." The principle just nodded as he read the final few paragraphs of notes. He turned back to Kurt now.

"And how do you feel about all of this Kurt?" He asked, Kurt didn't know what specifically he was getting at and just sat there with his mouth in a small O shape until Principle Walker explained in more detail what he meant.

"You're taking a lot of advanced classes at the moment and that's enough pressure on a regular student, but on somebody that has limited free time it's going to be even harder. If I may, I'd suggest you drop a few of the advanced classes, maybe just start taking them at an average level to take the strain off for a bit. If you feel like you could handle it we can put you straight back on them but it's just something to consider." Kurt nodded, e knew the principle was right but taking these classes had been important to him and he'd worked hard to be able to take them at this level.

"Can I think about it?" Kurt asked "Maybe try continuing as I am and easing up a little if I struggle." Principle Walker nodded.

"That sounds sensible, I expect you to come and see me if things get difficult though. Okay?" He asked. Kurt Nodded again. "What's your opinion on these events too whilst we're here?" He asked.

"I think I might only attend ones that are on the weekend." Kurt told him, he didn't like the idea of going out to one of these parties and having to get up for school the next day.

"Good, that's acceptable. I just want you to bear in mind throughout this; you are a Dalton student and with that comes responsibility. We work hard here to uphold our good name and values and just because your famous does not take away from that. I'm asking you to portray a positive image of this school and it's students Mr Hummel." He said "Does that sound reasonable to you?" He asked.

"Of course, Kurt replied. "I won't let you down." He reassured him.

"In which case I think that's all I need to hear, that is of course unless somebody has something else to add." He looked at Burt who hadn't said anything the whole time but Burt just shook his head and looked at both Kurt and Bryan as though expecting them to have more to say.

"I assume there'll be contracts for you, me and Kurt to sign?" He asked, Bryan got out all the documents from his bag and opened them up to the right pages. The four of them spent the next half an hour reading through contracts and signing things before they finished the last one and closed it up. Kurt would never have believed there'd be so many things to sign, there was so much information going through his head from all of the contracts he'd painstakingly read through and from what Bryan had explained along the way.

Whilst they were all pretty scary, the contracts had seemed less harsh than he'd expected, there were several places that highlighted he could back out at any point and that it was all up to him how much time he spent on set and at school. Burt had overseen the negotiations on hours to make sure that Kurt had enough study time but the end result left them all happy. Kurt had come out of the office just in time for break so he said goodbye to his dad and left to try and catch up with Blaine.

He found him quickly, he was just on his way out of lessons so he snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. After trying unsuccessfully to hide from him and being caught almost immediately, they made their way down to the canteen. The rest of the guys from the warblers were there so they sat on the end of their table and joined in with conversation.

* * *

The Saturday following the meeting with Principle Walker, Kurt had been woken up at seven by Bryan ringing his phone. He'd told him to get up and ready for his first proper day on set, he didn't have to do anything with his hair since it was the day of the photo shoot so the hair and makeup team would style it as they saw fit. Kurt was briefly worried that the amount of makeup he'd have to wear for the show would absolutely ruin his skin care routine but he'd realised that it could probably survive without and it would be worth it anyway.

A car would be there to pick him up in an hour so he quickly showered and pulled on a simple outfit that he wouldn't usually wear in public, it didn't have many layers and therefore it would be easy to get out of so he could change into his costume. He'd combed his hair to stop it getting knotty but other than that left it to dry naturally and had applied a few minor products to his skin to get him through the day. The car was there just as he was ready to leave, he called out a hurried goodbye to his dad who just appeared in time to wave him off before he flew out of the house and walked towards the car. He'd shoved everything he'd needed into a bag; his phone, keys in case nobody was home and a bottle of water.

He didn't know what to expect with the photo shoot and whether he'd approve of what the costume department picked out but he was going to have to go with it anyway, after all, he wouldn't be receiving another offer like this anytime soon. He pulled out his phone to text Blaine, he doubted he'd be up for a while yet but he knew he would reply as soon as he was awake.

**Morning x - K**

He turned the screen off as he pressed send and went back to staring out of the window, it was a miserable day but even that couldn't detract from the giddiness of going to his first ever photo shoot. He was startled when his text tone for Blaine sounded and he turned the screen on again. Sure enough there was Blaine's name on top of his reply.

**Excited for today? x - B**

Kurt smiled widely when Blaine had sent him that, it was just like him to be awake and remember what today was for Kurt.

**Very, what's got you up so early? x - K**

He felt even happier now knowing that the car ride up to the studios would be spent talking to Blaine.

**Just had a couple of things to do x - B**

Kurt didn't know whether Blaine was being vague on purpose so decided to let it drop, if it was important Blaine would tell him surely. They texted each other for the rest of the journey, Kurt eventually had to tell him he was probably going to be busy when they were a couple of minutes away from the place so that he could put his phone away.

The parking lot was a lot busier this time then when he'd come in for the readings, he knew it was probably because it was just a few people there for the reading whereas now they had a whole crew of people on sight. The same man came running out of the car as he had done before but this time he looked a lot less stressed, Kurt predicted that meeting him out by the car was going to be a regular thing during filming. He didn't even question it as he was led inside through the same routes as before.

He smiled and waved as he passed some of the people he'd met at the readings, they waved back quickly before he disappeared around corners. He almost ran straight into Bryan as he walked through a door into the hall unexpectedly, Bryan just laughed and commented that at least he hadn't spilled the coffee he was holding before he gestured for Kurt to go into the room he just came out of. There was a team of people sat around a table surrounded by drawings and items of clothing.

"You're here just in time actually." Bryan told him. "I don't normally ask but since you're early I might as well, these are some of the costume designs we've thought up for your character. If you want to take a look as a preview of sorts that's fine." He said, pulling out a chair next to his so Kurt could sit and look through them all. He was relieved to see they were all rather fashionable and were suspiciously similar to outfits he'd worn in the past, he couldn't complain though, it beat wearing some hideous wardrobe that would be unflattering on him.

"I really like all of these." He told Bryan, flicking through one of the notebooks lying on the table, almost as soon as he'd picked it up he could tell whose designs they were, he felt the man's eyes on him as soon as he started turning the pages.

"Well that's good because you're going to be spending a lot of time in them." He explained, the door opened as he said this and Blaine entered the room, artfully holding three cups of coffee.

"Blaine!" Kurt was staring at him open mouthed in shock, it sort of made sense why he'd been up early this morning but he didn't get why he hadn't told him he was going to be here.

"Surprise!" Blaine said, trying to raise the coffee cups up without dropping them.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked as a cup was placed in front of him.

"I just came along to help out, it'll be really busy today so they need all the help they can get, plus I thought you might like a friendly face around today." He explained, Kurt just grinned at him like an idiot, he really couldn't have chosen a better guy to fall in love with.

"Okay everybody, let's get to work so we can get this finished and off to be printed as soon as possible." Bryan said, everyone filed out of the room and Kurt was taken to another part of the building. One look over his shoulder confirmed that Blaine was following right along behind him and probably would be for the entire day.

* * *

**A/N: SO please review and tell me what you thought / what you think or want to happen. I promise I take what you say into account when I'm planning what's going to happen with this story! Also I'd like to say next Friday for next chapter but that's not a promise...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am SO sorry! Firstly this chapter was only planned to be about 1000 words long, then iron man was on TV so I got sidetracked... please forgive me! Anyway thank you so much for reading and reviewing it's helped loads! **

* * *

It turned out that the photo shoot wasn't as straight forward as Kurt had expected it to be, he'd been in and out of various outfits whilst the wardrobe department decided which they liked best, he'd also had to have hair and makeup redone or touched up before any photo was taken since changing clothes would constantly ruin it. Whilst Bryan had been nothing but lovely to Kurt, it was visible that he was getting frustrated about how long the shoot was taking.

After Bryan had looked through the portfolio of shots they had for Kurt's character and approved them he brought in Brad who was also dressed and styled in character, to take a few shots with him. If it wasn't already obvious how involved the two characters would be with each other than it was at this point. The poses and pictures had started off in a harmless playful way that could be interpreted as just friends but then they were directed in to several different positions and it turned too flirty for it to be nothing.

Kurt was still absolutely fine with their characters maybe getting together or at least having something there, his counterpart had already shown what a good actor he was and Kurt had no worries that they'd be able to pull off anything they did. By the time the two of them had everything they needed Bryan told Kurt that he could have some time to himself for lunch, he and Brad went different ways and Kurt went to look for Blaine.

It wasn't hard to find him, he was round the corner in the editing room, it was amazing how fast it had been, the photos had only been taken this morning but they were already being neatened up. As soon as he looked up and saw Kurt enter the room, Blaine walked towards him with a smile on his face, wrapping him in a hug when they reached each other.

"You looked so good out there." He told him, grinning widely. "The viewers aren't going to know what hit them." He said to him, Kurt smiled and blushed, he'd secretly hoped Blaine would like the photos.

"Thank you." Kurt replied bashfully "I'm free for lunch now if you wanted to join me?" He asked.

"Sounds good, where do you want to go?" Kurt thought about it for a second before he remembered the bench just outside the main doors.

"Outside, it's too stuffy in here at the moment, I could use some air." He explained, Blaine nodded and the two of them began walking to the exit.

"So how did you find it?" Blaine asked.

"A little overwhelming, but a good kind of overwhelming like everything else; the kind I could get used to." He told him, Blaine nodded.

"By the time you finish group shots with the rest of the cast they'll probably have your first ones ready so you can have a little preview of what you look like. It's crazy to think we'll be seeing your face all over the place now." Blaine said, a smile tugging at his lips as he pictured walking down the road and seeing Kurt's face smiling down at him from billboards.

"I hadn't even thought about that." Kurt replied, he didn't know how he felt about having to see himself everywhere.

"It'll be fine; you probably won't even notice it after a while." Blaine said, trying to comfort him, he didn't want Kurt to get freaked out by all of this. It was a huge deal and it was all so new to him, Blaine had been around this stuff his whole life and so knew the process like the back of his hand, but Kurt had rarely seen this side to the industry. Still, it didn't make it any less exciting that he could be seeing his boyfriend on the sides of buses.

For the rest of the time they ate they talked about other things, Blaine noticed that Kurt seemed to want to talk about Dalton and him a lot more now but didn't question it, It was probably nothing, maybe Kurt just liked talking about it because it was just about the only normal thing going on in his life right now. Just as they got to talking about the upcoming set of tests an official looking man popped his head round the doors and called for Kurt.

"That must mean they're ready for group photos now then." Blaine mused.

"Round two here we come." Kurt said, standing up and straightening out his clothing, he suddenly looked nervous again but not as edgy as he had this morning.

"Go get 'em!" Blaine said, rubbing his shoulders. Kurt smiled back at him and they both re-entered the building, when they got to the right place Kurt was directed into a cubicle like before and given yet another outfit to change into, thankfully this time they didn't take long to pick something they loved and the cast grouped together in front of the camera.

It was easier posing with a large group, Kurt thought. It was possibly to do with the fact that less attention was on him now but he also felt that having the others around him made everything more homely and more believable. It took more time to get the group shots, especially when they would interrupt or redo something just because they wanted to move someone's arm a little higher or shuffle people around. By the time they were finished and allowed to go and change Kurt was exhausted, he sluggishly redressed and went to give his costume back, coming face to face with Blaine as he did so.

"Hey, are you going home now?" Blaine asked, taking in Kurt's costume on its hanger and the fact that he was wearing what he arrived in.

"Yeah, we just finished so I'm good to go, I think Bryan said something about a car waiting for me." He said, it was taking all of his effort not to fall asleep there.

"Ahh, what are your plans for tomorrow?" he asked, he didn't know whether Kurt would actually want to meet up with him since he probably had to do a lot more studying on his own time now.

"Uh, not much really, I have to do homework and study for a couple of tests, nothing exciting." He waved his hand in dismissal.

"Did you want some company whilst you worked?" He offered. Kurt smiled and his eyes lit up.

"Of course! That would be great! I'll text you about times and stuff later?" He asked, Blaine nodded and leaned in to hug him. Kurt had to pull back from the hug in fear that he was actually going to fall asleep on Blaine, he was just so warm and comfortable that Kurt could melt. As soon as he'd pulled back and tried not to collapse from the effort of standing up by himself, Blaine leaned in and the two of them kissed goodbye quickly, Kurt smiled, he could do that all day no matter how tired he was.

The ride back home was long and silent; the only noises being the quiet traffic reporter on the radio and the frequent beep of Kurt's phone letting him know Blaine had replied. He'd texted his dad too to let him know he was on his way home, in between texting Blaine and other people he realised he hadn't filled Mercedes in on the latest news. He'd been keeping her up to date with everything at first but he'd been so busy and preoccupied that things had gone quiet between the two of them. He pulled up their conversation and typed out a quick message.

It hadn't taken her long to reply and they'd given up texting in the end in favour of calling.

"By the looks of things my character definitely has a love interest." Kurt told her after catching her up on everything else.

_"Kurt, is Blaine alright with that?" _She asked "_He does have to watch you with this boy remember."_ She explained.

"It's my character not me Cedes, it's not like I'm actually in love with this guy or something." He said. "Anyway, it's fine by him; he knows how all of this works better than I do so he knows it doesn't mean anything."

"_Well as long as you're both happy." _She replied not sounding wholly convinced. _"So what _is_ your character like?" _She asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Kurt launched into stories of what he thought his character was going to be like based off what he'd seen so far and they'd both decided that it sounded as though this boy was going to be extremely similar to Kurt in many ways. Kurt was secretly happy that his character was going to have a good wardrobe, even though he knew it was just a role and not himself he was still hesitant to appear on TV wearing a poorly put together ensemble.

Kurt and Mercedes hung up just as the car turned into his road; he then answered the text that had come through from Blaine when he was talking to Mercedes. When the car finally came to a stop he hauled himself out of his seat with tremendous effort and went inside with a quick thank you to the driver. Burt was waiting expectantly for him when he got inside and stood up when he saw Kurt trudge through the door.

"So? How did it all go down there?" He asked. Kurt's smile came back when he thought about everything he'd done that day.

"Brilliant! My character has a fantastic taste in fashion; I think I could really grow to like him." Kurt beamed.

"That's good news then, so what happens next?" He asked, leaning back over the couch and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh, I'm not sure..." He said thoughtfully, sure Bryan might have told him what would happen next at some point but he couldn't remember anymore. "I don't suppose there is a lot more to do now; maybe I'll start filming soon." He said bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet.

"And you're ready for that still? Not too much homework?" He asked, the last thing he needed were Kurt's grades faltering because he was too busy to get his work done. Kurt nodded enthusiastically and picked up his bag from where he'd let it slide to the floor,

"I'm just gonna go upstairs and make a start on this week's work," He explained, "'I'll probably call Blaine too so I know what's happening." Burt nodded and watched as Kurt ran up the stairs to his room.

* * *

The next day when Blaine got to Kurt's house he was greeted at the door by Burt, he smiled and made small talk as he usually would when Burt let him in and then asked where Kurt was.

"He's in his room working at the moment, I ah, I wanted to ask you a favour if that's okay?" He asked, Blaine nodded and allowed Burt to steer him off into the kitchen where presumably Kurt wouldn't hear them. "Listen, I know how much Kurt wants to be on this show." Blaine just nodded again, trying to figure out what exactly Burt was going to ask him to do. "So I can just about imagine how much he's prepared to give up for it, I'm worried that his schoolwork will come under that bundle." He explained.

"I thought you all had an agreement that if it got too hard he could just cut down on his hours?" Blaine asked, Kurt had told him all about it after the meeting.

"Yes but I'm worried he won't want to, you've seen how excited he is for all of this and I know he's not giving it up without a fight." Burt reasoned, Blaine couldn't help but agree. He couldn't imagine how long Kurt would go without asking for help when things got tough.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Blaine asked, knowing there wasn't much he could do from his position.

"I just want you to keep an eye on him for me when I can't, you're around him during school and when he does his work, all I'm asking is that you keep an eye out and you come straight to me if you think he might be struggling in the slightest." Blaine thought about it for a minute before he looked up at Burt again and smiled.

"I'll watch out for him, I promise." Blaine assured him and Burt seemed to relax hearing it.

"Thanks kid, I don't know where he'd be without you sometimes." Burt told him.

They walked back out from the kitchen again and their conversation turned more casual, they eventually went their separate ways before Blaine turned to go up to Kurt's room and Burt carried on into the lounge.

When Blaine got to Kurt's room he knocked lightly and went in when he heard Kurt's voice from inside, when he got in he found him sat hunched over his desk, his pen furiously scribbling away at a long chunk of writing.

"Which essay is that?" Blaine asked, he knew Kurt had quite a few bits of homework to do this weekend.

"My English one, I finished the history one this morning." He told him, only briefly looking up from the paper and smiling warmly at Blaine. "How's your pile going?" He asked, Blaine took out his textbooks and placed them next to Kurt's on the table.

"Only marginally better." He said, "I did quite a bit on Friday night though." Kurt nodded and leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

"I'm beginning to hate this book now."He huffed, Blaine chuckled and rubbed his shoulders for him like he had the other day.

"Would you like some help?" He offered, Kurt nodded with a yawn and flipped his pencil lazily onto the desk. Blaine picked up the paper and started reading through it, he circled a few of the spelling mistakes Kurt had made in his haste and handed it back. "This is really good, Kurt." He told him, and he wasn't lying either. Kurt blushed and quickly fixed the mistakes he'd made before turning back around to face Blaine.

"Shall I return the favour?" He offered, already searching through Blaine's notepad to find an essay that had yet to be marked. He came across his latest history report and made himself comfortable to read it, three corrections later he handed it back to him.

"Why did you circle this?" He asked, holding the paper up and pointing to one of the key dates.

"because it's incorrect." Kurt defended "It happened the year after that." Kurt explained, Blaine looked at him dubiously for a moment, trying to get his memory to co-operate with him.

"I'm pretty sure that's the right date, Kurt" He said, still trying to grasp whether Kurt was joking or not.

"Look it up if you don't believe me." Kurt smirked, it was more incredibly amusing as he watched Blaine try to remember the right date and getting flustered in the process, he then turned to his textbook and found the right page, skimming down the words until he found what he was looking for.

"So? Was I right?" He asked, waiting for Blaine to admit he was. Blaine glared up at him for a second but wasn't able to keep it up, laughing to himself as he changed the date on his work as Kurt sat there smirking victoriously.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the photo shoot and all of the new posters had been gradually showing up around, Blaine had only seen a couple and none of them had included Kurt yet so he was still anxious to stumble across one. His time came when he was on his way back from school, he'd been spending a lot of time at Kurt's lately so he hadn't taken this route home in a while, it was only when he was about five minutes away from his block that he almost crashed the car. He regained his brain and managed to pull over and park up to prevent causing an accident, whilst driving past one of the electronic billboards he'd finally seen Kurt's picture.

He got out of the car ready to go and take a picture next to it so that he could go and show Kurt, as soon as it came into his line of vision Blaine couldn't take his eyes off it, it was one of the pictures that alternated with writing or a different advertisement after a while so Blaine didn't dare look away. The picture was one of the earliest ones they took and it simply showed Kurt's character standing there in a very Kurt-like way, he had his hands on his hips and a small smile on his face. His hair was impeccable and his skin was positively glowing, Blaine grumbled that they'd gotten rid of his adorable freckles but he couldn't be mad when staring at his boyfriend on a billboard.

The photo eventually moved on and Blaine's jaw dropped along with his heart when the next one came up, it seemed that Bryan had used up this sign completely as the next poster that came up was also for sing. This one also had Kurt in it but it had his on-screen will-they? Won't they? Boyfriend on it. The two were practically pressed up against each other, Kurt had one hand resting on the guy's shoulder and one pressed up against his chest as he smiled toward the camera. The guy he was stood next to had his arms around his waist and was staring at him in what Blaine supposed was a loving way.

He knew it was ridiculous to be feeling like this, it was just a part and Kurt wasn't actually in love with this guy, but it still hurt. He felt so confused in that moment, a second ago he'd been the happiest, proudest boyfriend ever and now here he was feeling overcome with an absurd jealousy that would get him nowhere. Then he felt bad, this was Kurt's big moment, he should be calling him up and celebrating not stood at the side of the road feeling empty and sad. He quickly looked away and told himself to snap out of it, Kurt wasn't with this guy and probably hadn't given him a second thought as soon as he'd left the room.

Eventually Blaine had calmed himself down enough to look back up at the sign, it had obviously changed again whilst he was looking away as it now read _sing!_ In big bold letters with viewing times for different parts of America. He approached the first person he saw walking his way and politely asked them if they could take a photo when it got back round to the first one, thankfully the woman had agreed and they were now both in position ready for it to change.

Blaine heard her call out to him to smile and assumed it was ready, he put on the biggest grin he could find (which wasn't hard when he remembered what he was standing under) and let her take the photo. The woman came up and handed him his phone back and he thanked her for it after explaining the significance, the woman had seemed excited for him and had actually been a fan of the show, they were both talking for quite a while before she had to go and Blaine headed back to his car. At that moment he was feeling a mixture of the giddy high from seeing Kurt up there and also an unsettling feeling of unease from getting so worked up over nothing, how was he supposed to be able to watch Kurt's character have any kind of relationship with this guy if he couldn't even see them in a poster together?

He pushed it to the back of his mind as he opened his twitter app and selected the photo, giving it the caption: **My amazing boyfriend in his first big role, so proud of you Kurt_Hummel.** He sent the tweet and restarted the journey back home. He hadn't been home for ten minutes when Kurt called him, he'd guessed that Kurt had seen his tweet.

"Hey you." He answered as soon as he picked up.

"It's there! I'm so excited I can't breathe!" Kurt screeched, by the muffled noises on the end of the phone he could tell Kurt was jumping around a lot.

"And I bet there's going to be more of them after this." Blaine pointed out. "This is probably only the first few that are going to be sent out." He told him.

"Blaine they're all going to see it!" He said breathlessly, Blaine tried to catch up with who Kurt was talking about. "Every single bully is going to see me living my dream and I _can't wait!"_ Kurt told him, Blaine smiled at how excited he was, he wondered what Kurt would be like when he went to the next season's premier, he was bound to be uncontainable by that stage. They carried on talking after that, Kurt told him about the few posters and advertisements he'd started seeing and Blaine told him where they'd been put in the past, in the end he'd had to hang up so that Kurt could stay on top of his homework.

He went to make a start on his homework but he didn't know how productive he'd actually be given he couldn't take his mind off of everything he'd seen today. He wondered if the bad side to his feelings would fade away eventually or whether it would get to be too much, he decided that even if he did find it hard he wouldn't tell Kurt, it would upset Kurt and he didn't want to ruin this for him, it wasn't worth spoiling such an amazing thing just because he was feeling a little insecure.

* * *

**A/N: I'm aware that the twitter account I used does actually exist (please don't kill me!) but I really wanted something direct and simple... Anyway, I'm still settling into a new schedule so I don't want to promise a definite upload day, in an ideal world I'd have it to you by next Saturday but we'll see. See you next time and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SO I'm only slightly off my target right? Well, have a chapter! I must warn you that this hasn't been checked as my betas are probably doing homework right now... But hope there's not too many mistakes. Also thank you for the responses and now that my PMs are finally working again it great to hear some of the others that have been enjoying this too.**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were on a shopping date a few weeks later when they came across another poster in the mall, at this point seeing his boyfriend on big screens everywhere was almost starting to become normal but Blaine's heart still jumped when he first realised what he was looking at. It had become one of their newest traditions to take pictures in front of them whenever they passed a new one, the person taking the picture scrutinising them as they did so as though they were trying to see if it really was the same guy.

Blaine grinned to himself as they added another photo to their collection before moving on to the next shop, he was fairly certain that Kurt would receive his first script any time now so he couldn't help but get excited whenever Kurt called him straight after school, so far though it had only been for their usual conversation. They went into GAP and Blaine had to do his best not to blush in embarrassment at the memories this shop caused, Kurt looked up at him when he was being unusually quiet, he grinned as he practically read Blaine's mind.

"You're not still embarrassed about that are you?" He asked as he picked up similar socks from that day and waved them in Blaine's face.

"Of course I am, I can't believe you're so casual about it!" Blaine retorted defensively.

"A) It's not me who made a fool of myself and B) I won you in the end didn't I?" He replied indifferently. Blaine didn't reply just carried on browsing along next to Kurt, trying to pretend he didn't want to run from the shop. "What do you think?" Kurt giggled as he held up a bright orange shirt that looked like it would clash with every colour that existed.

"I think you should put it back and never look at it again." Blaine chuckled grabbing the hanger from him and shoving it to the back of the rail.

"Just because you're jealous about how well I could wear it." Kurt smiled and walked over to the next set of rails, Blaine followed and picked up a bright green shirt that he knew Kurt wouldn't wear if his life depended on it.

"I think this suits you much better." He smirked, holding it up to Kurt's chest; Kurt stepped back from it straight away and held his hands up in front of him.

"If you think you're ever going to see me in something like that you are _so _wrong!" He said making Blaine hang it back on the rack.

They ended up spending another fifteen minutes in GAP before they were now laughing so much they had to leave, a few too many ridiculous outfit combos had been suggested and they'd both completely lost it. They headed into the next shop along from the GAP, it was an expensive shop that neither of them could afford to buy clothes from, even with the money Blaine's dads gave him he still wouldn't go near any of this stuff. They walked in and acted as though they could both afford anything they wanted and starting looking through the lines.

Kurt found a white jacket that he immediately fell in love with and got Blaine's attention so he could show it to him.

"Why don't you try it on?" Blaine suggested, taking Kurt's bags from his hands and helping him shrug the jacket over his shoulders. They both stood in front of the mirror whilst Kurt admired it from all angles and promptly fell even more in love with it; he turned around a smiled at Blaine.

"I think it's love." He declared playfully.

"I'm actually getting jealous of a jacket." Blaine grinned, smoothing out the wrinkle below his right shoulder.

"You should be." Kurt told him and slid out of it, he turned it around and turned around the price tag, his eyes widened the moment he read and he quickly hung it back on its hanger before putting it back where it came from.

"On second thoughts..." He started and the two of them left the shop. It had started getting late at this point and they'd managed to cover almost every shop in the place, some of the shops had started closing down and locking up so Kurt and Blaine decided to call it a night and went back out to the car.

* * *

It was a good month and a half after the photo shoot before Kurt got his first script and had refused to read it until Blaine got to his house, he didn't know what to make of it, the script felt heavy enough in his hands to be the whole episode but he knew that could just mean they included the parts he wasn't in as well. His thoughts about how much of the episode he was in varied each time he thought about it; on one hand it would be amazing to be in lots of scenes and get to work with the whole cast but on the other hand if he only had a small part, he could spend more time with Blaine and his McKinley friends.

He was still thinking about it by the time Blaine got there but he decided he wouldn't feel disappointed whether he was in lots or just a small bit, it wasn't like this kind of thing happened everyday and he was determined to make the most of it. They went straight up to Kurt's room as soon as he was inside and sat down on the bed together to make a start.

"Do you want a highlighter for your lines?" Blaine asked, having seen Kurt highlighting his lines for things numerous times now.

"I think I'm good, I'll just read it this time and make notes next time." Blaine nodded and watched Kurt take in a huge breath.

"You good?" He asked, Kurt nodded and flicked the first page over, his stomach squirming with excitement.

He felt let down when he'd managed to make it a whole way through the script and hadn't seen his name once, he hadn't even seen a stage direction for himself and as far as he knew he wouldn't be in the episode.

"Hey, what's that face for? Aren't you excited?" Blaine asked in confusion, did Kurt not want this anymore?

"Excited? Blaine, what is there to be excited about? I don't have single line or direction in the whole episode!" He sighed in frustration and looked at Blaine to find him holding back laughter. "Really Blaine, I don't see what you find funny." He said.

"You were looking for Kurt weren't you?" Blaine laughs openly now "They only used your name during the screen tests, didn't you notice how every other line on here has a character name on it not just a cast members name?" Blaine asked, wondering how on earth Kurt could have missed something like that.

"Yeah, okay feel free to laugh." Kurt said now joining him as he realised what his mistake had been. "But Bryan never told me what my character was called so how do I know who I am?" Kurt asked, once again eager to find out which lines were his.

"Does it say on the front anywhere?" Blaine asked, flicking back to the front pages and quickly scanning the list for Kurt's name. "Ah, here you are! You're playing a guy called Tyler." Blaine said, Kurt tried the name out for a few times to see how it felt imagining himself as Tyler.

"Do I look anything like a Tyler?" Kurt asked, unsure if he could ever believe it.

"Will you relax; you're obviously not going to look like a Tyler to either me or yourself because we know you as Kurt too well, but the fans and viewers will get to know you as both Tyler _and_ Kurt so it'll be fine. Do you maybe want to look for your lines now?" He asked and Kurt nodded meekly, ready to see what this Tyler guy was like.

On the second read through he found he wasn't in any of the first scene and whilst he was in the whole second scene he only had a few lines towards the end that would presumably introduce his character properly to all of the viewers, In the third scene he had a much larger part. The first scene he was in just had him transferring to the school and talking briefly with the schowchoir director before deciding to join the glee club. It was in the next scene that he was introduced to the club and had minor conversations and background moments with the characters, Blaine told him about how much the characters did in the background when they didn't even have lines and how he should probably do stuff like that too because the fans notice it whether it's a big thing or not.

When they closed it again, Kurt put it on the bed next to him and sat dead still for a moment before fanboying excitedly about it with Blaine. Blaine joined in feeling so happy and proud of Kurt, he couldn't wait to start seeing the episodes on his TV and talk to Kurt about filming. It was inevitable that he'd probably be spending a lot more time on set these days

"So what do you think of your character so far?" Blaine asked, interested on getting Kurt's opinion on him.

"I'm not sure, I haven't really thought into it that much yet but I suppose he's quite similar to me." Kurt said "What with his clothes and the way he acts around people, obviously he only wants a singing career, not an acting career with it and he seems to prefer hanging around with guys more than me at this point. I don't really know what to feel, I think I want to stick with him and develop him for awhile before I can really get a feel of who he is." He explained.

"He's not as nice as you." Blaine commented, sure Kurt could be a little harsh with some of his comments but this guy had full on snapped when he'd got picked on, he wondered what Kurt would have done in that situation.

"Do you want to run through some of these lines with me?" Kurt offered, he wanted to get to work on learning his lines straight away so that he didn't fall behind.

"I'd love to!" Blaine said happily and they got back into their original positions next to each other on the bed so that they could both see. Kurt got a highlighter and a pen ready this time as well as a pad of paper for making additional note on, as soon as they got to the second scene he was highlighting and making notes about how he'd like to act out certain bits. By the end of if Kurt had put a completely different spin to the character than Blaine had imagined purely by the way he was acting it out and Blaine absolutely loved it.

By the time Blaine had to go home so he wouldn't miss curfew, they'd managed to read through it more than a few times and each time Kurt had read it a different way so as to see which way suited it best, with Blaine's valued input too of course. Blaine had told Kurt that he should probably take a break and do some homework or something, knowing that he might just completely forget about school in his excitement.

Over the next few days Kurt had been taking his script everywhere with him like a bible, he'd sit with Blaine at lunch reading and re-reading his lines over and over again until he could read off sections at a time with ease. Blaine knew that as time went on he'd get better at remembering lines quicker and it would be less pressure on him but for now he was focused on making sure Kurt felt ready and confident enough to do it.

It was that Saturday morning that Kurt had to up bright and early for because of filming, he'd woken up feeling once again both nervous and excited and had showered and dressed quickly. The car that would pick him up was late so Kurt took the time to go through his script one final time and fine-tune any bits he was feeling sketchy about, when it did arrive he had to stop himself skipping out to it and instead managed what he hoped was a normal looking walk.

When he opened the door the best surprise was awaiting him; there sat Blaine, his perfect boyfriend holding two coffees and smiling brightly at Kurt.

"Surprise!" he called out as Kurt got in and put on his seatbelt; Kurt launched at him and hugged him tightly, being mindful of the two coffees in his hands.

"You didn't get up just for me did you?" Kurt asked as Blaine handed him his drink.

"Of course I did silly," Blaine told him "I couldn't miss your first day on set could I?" He asked and Kurt just smiled.

"You're honestly the best boyfriend I could ever ask for." Kurt said.

"You're not worried are you?" Blaine asking, nodding his head to the open - and now folded and tatty - script resting in Kurt's lap, Kurt shook his head reassuringly.

"Nope, I'm just making sure I have everything down." He explained.

"They won't kill you if you make a mistake you know," He stated "The cast make mistakes all the time, plus it's your first day, I'm sure they'd be more than ok if you turned up here knowing one scene." Blaine remarked.

"I know, but I'm just so excited and I don't want the cast to think I got the part just because I'm your boyfriend, I want them to think I have enough talent too." He fretted.

"And you do." Blaine acknowledged, he reached over and took Kurt's hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

By the time they got to the studios Blaine had Kurt suitably distracted, it was only when they got into the parking lot that Kurt's eyes widened and he looked down at his untouched script, making a mumbled moan about how he didn't manage to read through the rest of it but Blaine made him stop worrying as he knew there was a chance they weren't even filming those scenes today. They got out and headed over to the doors into the building, it was the first time since Kurt had come here that he hadn't been greeted by a man with a headset, running around like the place was on fire, and maybe they actually trusted him to find his own way now.

Unsure of where to go Kurt went with Blaine up to the main offices where he'd had the screen tests and went in with him, as soon as he did Bryan jumped up and took Kurt off to the correct place. Apparently when he arrived, he just had to go to wardrobe instead of all the way up to the offices, Kurt didn't question it and took the outfit that was thrust upon him readily. He dressed into it speedily knowing that the wardrobe team were likely to pull it into the right look and accessorise it how they felt necessary, once he was out of the changing room he gave them his actual clothes for safekeeping and was led to the hair and makeup area, with a few people rearranging his outfit as they went.

Instead of rewashing his hair, the woman just wet her comb and ran it through to get his hair how she pictured it, after that she did his makeup. He was only given basic makeup thanks to how much he cared for his skin, the woman in charge of his face couldn't stop repeating how good his skin was, positively in awe of how 'it glowed!' By the time he was finally ready for filming he was definitely sick of her talking about his skin, he couldn't complain though, at least he knew his skincare regimes have been working. He was left with three of the cast once he was ready, apparently they were filming one of the later scenes that Kurt wasn't in at that point.

They were talking about their parts or songs they had coming up when Kurt went and stood next to them as subtly as he could and saw a them look his way.

"Well if it's not our newest member of the family." She said (quite loudly too) and eyed him up and down with a huge grin on her face. Kurt waved at them all awkwardly.

"Yes-yeah, I'm Kurt Hummel... I play Tyler." He explained.

"Oh we know." The girl said "I've seen your posters around, you're playing the new kid." She told him and Kurt nodded.

"I've seen yours around too but I'm not filled in on who all of the newest characters are." Kurt explained, he knew he was the last new character to be introduced. It had taken longer to get him onto the show as the others had been available to slot in straight away, Bryan had sat down with his team and come up with a more suitable timetable for Kurt and had made sure he had suitable character developments and plot given that this was his first major role. He'd heard that the other newbies had begun filming whilst he was waiting for the script but their first episode was only to appear on TV this week.

"Well, let me introduce you." She said and stepped forward to shake his hand "I'm Kirsty and I play Amanda, this is Joel who plays Harry and then Brad, who I do believe you've met." She waited for his reaction and continued when he nodded "Who as you're probably aware then, plays Jay."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again." Kurt smiled at him. The guy - Brad - smiled back at him.

Kurt decided that he liked these three, he thought Kirsty was going to be overbearing and obnoxious at first but she had proved herself to be nice, hopefully the rest of the cast would be just as welcoming as those three had been. He got talking with Brad about what was going to happen between their characters and they both thought it was weird that they didn't have a conversation in this episode, but they'd brushed it off with the fact that there was probably a reason for it and Bryan maybe wanted to introduce Tyler fully before they started interacting. Definitely not a love at first sight storyline then.

It was still a good twenty minutes before Kurt was first due on set when he got tapped on the shoulder, turning round he fully expected to see Blaine behind him but was greeted with a short, slightly stumpy old woman. She was smiling at him in a borderline patronising way, with greying hair and a long tartan skirt on. Kurt smiled at her and fought the urge to run away.

"Kurt Hummel yes?" She asked and he nodded. "I was told it was your first day today." She continued. "I was told to come up here and give you a few pointers for your first day." Kurt just stared at her so she went ahead. "Now, most new cast members get nervous on their first few days, forgetting lines, messing up stage directions and getting lost, that sort of thing, yes?"

"Sure..." Kurt responded, not quite sure what she was asking for.

"Now don't you be worrying about any of that, just do the best you can and we'll tell you if we need you to do it again. Also don't worry about what everyone thinks, if you get it wrong, you just get right back up and start again, all actors make mistakes so don't let it get to you." She told him.

"Lastly, if you forget your lines midway through a scene just adlib it and maybe they'll even use that instead of what they wrote." She giggled "I'm not supposed to tell you that but enough of them have done it now." She gestures over to the group he was just standing with. "I know they want me to give you some inspirational speech about us all being a family but I think you already know that don't you? So I'll just keep it short, we've got your back should you need us." And with that she smiled and stalked off again.

Kurt returned to the group to find them looking at him with knowing grins.

"Meet Gloria, she's basically everyone's mother. She's actually one of the crew's PA but I have yet to see her do any kind of PA work." Kirsty explained. Kurt just nodded and hoped weird things would stop happening to him soon. They were all talking happily again when Kurt got another tap on his shoulder, he braced himself and turned round fully expecting Gloria to be back but was surprised for the second time that day by Blaine being there instead.

"Hey you." He said and looked Kurt up and down. "Not too bad." He commented.

"It's pretty similar to me still." Kurt said "I don't like what she did to my hair though." He said, reaching up and gingerly prodding it.

"It doesn't look _that_ bad, just different from your normal look. It's fine I promise." He said when Kurt still didn't look convinced. "Anyway, they're running a tad early today for a change which means you'll be called on any minute now. I just came to wish you good luck." He grinned, he then took Kurt by the shoulders and came in close so that only Kurt could hear him "You're still shaking, calm down, I know you'll be amazing today." He kissed him quickly before he took his hand and led him down to the set.

Once he got there he was met by Bryan and the rest of the producers.

"Hey Kurt, I just wanted to let you know you're only filming in one scene today since it's your first day so you don't have to hang around when we're finished here." He explained "But if you and Blaine want to head back to our house feel free." He offered and then pulled Kurt a little further into the room until he was stood on the edge of what appeared to be the hall leading up to the choir room. "Today we're just filming that scene where you meet the glee club's director and he convinces you to join, you don't have _too _many lines in this scene so I thought it would be the ideal one to get you started with." Kurt smiled.

"So, of course I have a couple of things I'd like to see from this moment, obviously this is when the world gets to meet Tyler, so everything you do is going to lead towards that vital first impression. A couple tips, hold yourself tall, speak your lines clearly and we should get what we're looking for." He left Kurt there with a quick pat on the shoulder, Kurt stood in position whilst they were setting up the scene and ran over the few lines he had to remember today in his head.

The lighting was adjusted, at first it shone so bright that Kurt's eyes started to water but they dimmed it a couple of times before deciding they were good, at the same time the sound guys had been preparing all of their equipment, Kurt was just noting how surreal it felt when he caught sight of Blaine standing behind the directors. He gave Kurt a smile and a wave which he returned before the crew announced they were ready and the two of them were counted into the scene.

At the start of the scene he was walking from one end of the hall to the other whilst he tried to make out his new timetable and map, he had books piled up in his arms and inevitably ran straight into the glee club director causing them to tumble from his grasp. Whilst helping him pick up his possessions the man talked to him and told him how he knew Tyler was the new student and word was spreading that he had a killer voice.

Tyler would walk with him for awhile until he was eventually convinced to give the glee club a try after that the scene ended with Kurt saying goodbye to the man and carrying on his original path.

At the end of the scene everyone started clapping and it took Kurt being told to work out why, apparently it was for him as it was his first scene on the show and he'd absolutely smashed it. Bryan had regained the working atmosphere in the group immediately so that they wouldn't lose focus and they could get the scene done quicker.

Kurt was quickly discovering just how long the filming process took, for every shot they re-did it at least four times so they could get options for camera angles and then they kept changing the scene completely from the direction they walked to how the scene ended and Kurt was feeling more and more worn out after each take. Eventually they came to the end of the last take and everyone applauded again to celebrate his first finished scene, Kurt briefly wondered if they were going to applaud him after every first but wasn't left to dwell on it by Blaine almost knocking him over with his hug.

"You were fantastic! I'm so proud of you!" Blaine exclaimed as he resisted from spinning Kurt around in his arms.

"Thank you!" Kurt beamed "Hey listen, your dad said that this is my only scene today and that we could go back to your place now." He said and walked his fingers up Blaine's chest. "I was thinking of taking up that offer, you know, get some alone time with you?" He suggested and looked back up at Blaine's face, knowing he'd won.

"Yeah, that could be good." Blaine replied and with that Kurt was almost running back to the changing area.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't get too excited! I realise the implications of that last bit but this is still early days Klaine... maybe later... Anyway please please please review and tell me what you think! Let's see, I'll try and make it a week for the next chapter? Who knows? See you next time and thanks for reading. **

**P.S. Also I've literally just seen that there's another story called Anything Could Happen... I didn't steal the name on purpose I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long but life... to make up for it I sat down and wrote a super long one for you! Also thanks to the technological world hating me I've lost all of the planning documents I did for this as well as my first attempt at this chapter, so if there's any inconsistencies you spot, I'm sorry and please let me know in my PM or something! Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been exactly two weeks since Kurt had done his first day of filming and he'd now finished his first episode, he'd been given his next script a week ago so that he'd be able to get his lines down for the next episode and then it had been back to schoolwork whilst he waited for his next round of filming to start. The transition from is life as your average high school student to half student half actor on his favourite show had been a huge shock to his system and it had been a lot to get used to, thankfully Blaine had been by his side the whole time helping him through it and his teachers had been more than accepting when he'd handed in work a few days late or scored lower than his usual scores on his test.

Fortunately nobody had told Burt about these test scores as Kurt knew he wouldn't take it well but he was confident that in time he'd be able to make it up to his usual grades, he hoped he could at least try that before his next report card was due out. It would kill him to see his dad look disappointed or worse stressed because of everything that was happening.

He was currently round Blaine's house again; they'd gone there straight after filming like they had two weeks ago and last week. It had become some sort of new unspoken tradition that they always returned there to make use of the empty house, except this week it wasn't empty. Kurt didn't mind at all when they got there and found David in the lounge watching football, they'd both gone to sit with him for a bit before heading off to Blaine's room.

"So how was filming, Kurt?" He asked when they were comfortable and there was a quiet bit in the game.

"Extraordinary, everyone's been so welcoming." He gushed. "I can't wait to see what happens to my character either." He said, already thinking of the endless possibilities for this Tyler.

"I'm sure Bryan must have something up his sleeve, I'm looking forward to seeing you on TV though." He said, pointing the remote at the screen, it had now got to a loud bit with the crowd going wild so David muted it and gave the two of them his full attention.

"Is everybody going to be watching it then?" Kurt asked, a strange sense of shyness about the thought of everybody seeing him in his first TV role creeping in.

"There's no way any of us would miss it." David smiled at him "I've got an idea," He started "Why don't we all get together to watch it? You're family can come round here and watch it with us, that way we all get to see it together at the same time." He beamed. Blaine nodded enthusiastically and looked to Kurt to see what he thought, Kurt nodded too and agreed to it and a date was set. All Kurt had to do was make sure he kept Burt, Finn and Carole free for that night, not that he thought any of them would miss it if he told them what it was.

Kurt and Blaine only stayed down for a few more minutes before going upstairs to make a start on the homework they'd accidentally allowed to pile up, whilst Kurt's had piled up thanks to script learning and filming he felt bad that Blaine had collected this much from helping out so much. He made a mental note not to let Blaine get dragged any further behind just so he could hang around the sets all day.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked as soon as Kurt had started typing his first essay.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything?" Kurt questioned, he looked up at Blaine, puzzled trying to figure out where this had come from.

"Not now, but down there as soon as dad had mentioned that everybody would be watching this episode you went quiet and it looked like you were about to be sick." He explained, Kurt shrugged his shoulders, trust Blaine to be able to read him so easily.

"Come on Kurt, you can tell me anything. Is this getting to you, do you need to have a smaller part?" He asked, shuffling over so he could put his hand on Kurt's back.

"I guess I just forgot about the part where the whole world gets to see me in my first job, I knew what I was signing up for and don't get me wrong I'm so excited for this, but I'm bound to make mistakes and do things that I don't like right? I'm still so new and in ten years time when I'm on Broadway people are going to be looking me up and seeing those episode thinking 'what a _loser_'." He spilled out in one long ramble. Blaine didn't say anything at first; just trying to process everything Kurt had just told him, he could understand why someone might feel like this but he just didn't see where it had come from so suddenly. Just yesterday he'd spent all afternoon fantasizing with Kurt about what their future lives would be like and how Kurt was so excited because it felt like his plan was getting bigger and better every day, now Kurt was feeling insecure about it all? It was hard for Blaine to fully get a grip on.

"Kurt, please don't think like that. I know you've only done one episode so far but you were amazing, you truly shone as Tyler and I bet in the final cut you'll put those other actors to shame, nobody cares if you make mistakes, everybody makes mistakes. The only thing you can do is learn from them, and why not make them now? When you're still growing up and starting out and have nothing to lose?" He said, giving the best pep talk he knew how to in this situation. Kurt nodded and shut the lid of his laptop.

"How is it you always know just what to say?" Kurt asked with a ghost of a smile on his face. Blaine didn't give him an answer just squeezed his arm around him a little tighter before they both got back to their work, it wasn't too long later that Kurt got a call from his Dad asking if he could come home since it was getting late and eh very slowly took his leave. Once he was gone, Blaine tried to regain focus on his work but he had so many thoughts circulating round his head he couldn't bring himself to focus. He saved and shut down his document, putting his laptop on his desk and went downstairs to see if anyone else had come home other than David.

When he got down there though he couldn't even see David, knowing that he'd probably just moved to a different part of the house Blaine continued on his original task of getting a drink. A nice cold glass of water would probably help him concentrate a bit more, either that or just having the break to get it should prove useful. He managed to waste another five minutes just aimlessly milling about with his drink before he found David, he was in his office on the phone to someone about a patient and by the sound of things he'd be finished soon.

Blaine sat down next to him and waited as his dad said his goodbyes, once the phone conversation had ended, David's sole attention was on Blaine.

"Hey, has Kurt gone home now?" He asked figuring that was the only explanation for Blaine being where he was.

"Yeah, his dad called him." Blaine explained and started fiddling with things around David's desk space.

"Is there something I can do for you then?" He asked him, Blaine was being abnormally quiet and looked like he was having a mental fight with himself in his head.

"It's about Kurt actually." Blaine started; gathering his thoughts together about what was bothering him. "Do you think he'll be okay in this industry?" He asked, David was taken aback by the question, he'd seen nothing but hope and confidence from the two boys so this was a change of pace.

"Well I hadn't doubted him, what's brought this on, Blaine?" He asked turning his chair round so that he could fully face him.

"When we were talking earlier Kurt went all quiet and looked really upset, so obviously I asked him about it when we were in my room and he told me he was really scared of everyone seeing him in his first big role. He thinks he's going to make all these mistakes and that people are going to judge him for it in the future." Blaine rattled off; he looked up at David again when he was done telling him that and found him looking confused.

"I don't know why he would think that, surely if he made that big of a mistake they wouldn't air it? It's not like the show's live." He said, Blaine nodded in agreement before telling him some more of what he could gather from their conversation upstairs.

"I think he's just worried that what looks okay now might not be as great in the future and that people will look at that and get the wrong idea. It's not just that though." Blaine continued "What about the unscripted bits like events and things, he doesn't know how any of that works from this angle and I think he's terrified of making a fool out of himself." Blaine filled him in. David nodded this time, this made more sense.

"Well of course he isn't going to be perfect and it's going to be a learning curve, he's going to make mistakes and say things he'll definitely regret. But the thing is, what's so great about the industry is how quickly everybody forgets, something huge will happen and it'll cover all of the newspapers and be on the news and everyone will talk about it, but sooner or later someone else is going to come along and do something big too and that little embarrassing thing that everybody was talking about will be forgotten." David reassured "If you want my opinion Kurt's going to be fine, sure he'll have ups and downs and one hell of a lot of learning to do but he's tough from what I've heard, and there's no way he'd let something small and stupid get him down." David finished.

Blaine felt a lot better after their talk, in all honesty he'd known all of what David had just said, and growing up in this household he couldn't not know it. He felt so much more relieved now that he'd had this chat with David and he couldn't wait to encourage Kurt with the same things his dad had just told him.

"I suppose you're right." He said, grinning at how worked up he'd allowed himself to get.

"There anything else you wanna talk about? How're _you _doing?" David asked which caught Blaine off guard, he only ever asked questions like that when he thought there was something wrong, so why was he asking him now?

"What do you mean? I'm fine, same as always." Blaine said, still trying to figure out what was going on in his dad's head.

"I just ask because I want you to make sure you're looking after yourself too, I know you're excited for Kurt, we all are, but that doesn't mean you're not important. This is your first relationship! You're telling me you don't want to start shouting about it from the rooftops?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah, of course but-" Blaine looked down with a bashful smile.

"Go on." David punched him lightly in the shoulder, Blaine laughed and looked up to him with hat gleam of excitement in his eye that he always got when talking about Kurt.

"He's amazing Dad!" Blaine started, unable to hold it in any longer "Just everything he does is so perfect and special and just so _him. _And I just want to be around him every day so I can see every time he smiles, and I love it when he smiles so big that you can see his teeth even though he hates that and the way his nose crinkles up is just so adorable. He makes me feel so special dad, every time he looks at me you'd think he was looking at the most impressive thing in the world the way his face lights up." Blaine rambled and David smiled, he'd never seen someone make his son as happy as Kurt did but Blaine hadn't gone back once he'd finally gotten together with him. Blaine was completely different to be around now, he'd been happy before but now he was unstoppable.

"Well I'm glad you're happy, I'm glad both of you are happy." He added. Blaine stayed a moment longer before remembering the homework he'd abandoned and left David to what he was previously doing.

Doing homework without Kurt was a lot harder, it was too quiet and every time he thought about Kurt his heart did a funny little leap, he was so excited to finally have Kurt and now the best thing was happening to them it just made it that extra bit special. He decided to put on the playlist Kurt had made on his iPod so that it didn't feel quite so quiet and set to work.

By the time he'd finished with homework Bryan so he decided to go and see him, he was stood in the kitchen with David as they both talked about their days, by the sound of it things at the studio had been busy.

"We've only just managed to get this episode out on time and next week's might be late as well at this rate." He said, taking a sip from what was presumably a small amount of wine in his glass. Blaine didn't hear David's reply as he came into the room but their whole conversation stopped and Bryan's face broke into a smile as soon as he saw him.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day at the studio, I didn't see you around a lot." He asked.

"I just helped around in costume until Kurt was on, then we came straight back here once he'd finished ." Blaine explained, Bryan nodded and drained the last little bit from his glass before placing it on the counter.

"So I have good news to tell Kurt when he gets to set tomorrow." Bryan told Blaine excitedly,

"Oh?" He answered intrigued.

"I've finally managed to get him his own trailer on set, for when he starts doing longer days." Bryan told him, Blaine's eyes widened with enthusiasm.

"Wow, he's gonna be so excited!" He was almost bouncing up and down at this stage "Please let me tell him!" Blaine begged, he knew this was going to be a big moment for Kurt and was absolutely dying to be the one to tell him.

"Of course, but I'll be there too with the other directors, it's going to be our welcome gift to him." Bryan told him. Blaine was smiling so wide his cheeks were hurting but he was too excited for Kurt, as far as either of them knew, Kurt wasn't going to be getting a trailer.

"So that must mean his part's going to be pretty big if he gets his own trailer?" Blaine asked, thinking of the arrangement Bryan had his with Burt and Dalton.

"Oh his part's still going to be as big as he wants it to, he can cut it down or make it as big as he wants but it'll be more convenient for him to have a trailer so he can relax between takes." Bryan explained, Blaine nodded, happy that they weren't going to be loading pressure onto his boyfriend any time soon.

* * *

Kurt was up bright and early again the next morning to do his first day of filming on his second episode, he was more excited for this one as he felt confident with his lines and he had a lot more screen time. Unlike last week he'd had time to sit down and think about his portrayal of Tyler in more depth, he felt happy with where his shots from last episode could take him and he had finally settled on his approach to this week's scenes, he just hoped the rest of the world liked it too.

He got in his car a little bit early, he was no longer being driven to set as he knew his own way and knew where to park and where to go when he got there, it was still quiet when he pulled in but quiet in this place could mean anything up to a hundred cars. He collected his script which was now, once again, tatty and worn from where he'd read it through so many times, and made his way inside. As usual Blaine was there to greet him, Kurt couldn't actually think of a day where Blaine hadn't done this and it made him smile even if he felt guilty for dragging him out of bed at this time of the morning.

"You really don't have to do this every time I'm filming you know?" He told him as he both accepted the coffee from his hands and returned the small kiss Blaine had given him before he turned around and walked down the halls with him.

"I know, but I want to, plus today is extra special." He said, unable to keep the grin off his face.

"And why would that be?" Kurt asked, his brain reeling as he tried to think if he'd missed anything important as they made the familiar route up to the costume department.

"It's a surprise, I don't know when my dad's planning on showing it to you, but it'll be so worth the wait." Blaine told him and they had to part as they arrived.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see then" Kurt replied.

"I'll see you on set then." Blaine said and left with another small peck on the lips. Kurt was left to wonder what Blaine could possibly be about to surprise him with as the team worked on his look, once again he cringed at the sight of his hair but other than that his whole outfit looked fine.

He made his way down to set again just in time to be called on, he had a personal scene with some of the characters that were to become his best friends and then straight after that he had a scene with Brad, he then had a couple of hours with nothing to do before a large group number. The thought of what to fill those hours with was not a huge concern to Kurt just yet, he figured he could just hang around with Blaine for a while.

When he was finally called onto set he took a look around, it was pretty much as he imagined it would be, it was the bedroom of one of the main characters (and his best friend) and they were supposed to be having a sleepover. This was the scene in which Tyler confessed his feelings towards Jay and the girls - inevitably - told him to go for it and tell Jay how he felt. Kurt knew Tyler wasn't going to be the one to tell Jay how he felt yet he still got excited each time they went through the scene as though there was even the slightest possibility of it ever happening.

The first scene took a lot less time than expected, the directors had only wanted to shoot it from a few angles and they had more than enough material within the first ten takes so it was onto the next scene. By the time he got round to the right stage Brad was already there waiting to meet him and the cameras and lighting were being set up around them as they quickly conferred about how they planned to do their scenes. Kurt found that working with Brad was quite pleasant, he definitely pushed Kurt to do his best acting and he always made him feel comfortable, though Kurt still wished it was Blaine that got to play his on screen boyfriend he was relieved it was with someone as nice as Brad.

They had the scene mapped out pretty well by the time the crew were ready for the first shot, the two of them would be sat alone at a table in the cafeteria, when Tyler would try and bring up the subject of his feelings and would get scared at the last minute, running off and leaving Jay by himself to wonder what had just happened. The scene in itself was enjoyable for Kurt since he knew it would be one of those scenes where the audience would get embarrassed for him too, he couldn't help but think at the end of each take how much Brad had made him work that little bit harder to make the scene better and by the end of the final take Bryan practically pounced on them in excitement, going on and on about how good they were and how adorable Tyler had been.

Blaine was slower to make his way over to Kurt, he'd loved what Kurt had done with the scene and whilst he found the couple were extremely compatible that was also what worried him. He berated himself multiple times during the filming of that scene for getting worked up and jealous over two TV characters but there was just something about seeing the way Kurt interacted with this guy that felt horribly wrong to him. He didn't plan on telling Kurt though, he definitely wasn't going to be the one to spoil this and as he'd been telling himself over and over again, they were just characters and this didn't mean _anything._

Once he did get to Kurt however, he was all smiles and joy, just because he had slight feelings of anxiety didn't mean he wasn't proud of the way Kurt had done that scene. They both hugged and Blaine was momentarily worried about ruining Kurt's costume before he remembered he'd have his brand new _trailer!_ To get fixed up in. Suddenly any worries Blaine had were gone as he imagined what Kurt's face would be like when he showed him his trailer. Kurt had to quickly run to the restroom so Blaine too his chance to speak to Bryan.

"Hey, dad, what do you say we show Kurt his trailer when he gets back?" Blaine suggested eagerly.

"Well sure," Bryan replied "I have to be back on set really soon after that though so I can't stay for too long." He told him, Blaine nodded, he didn't mind, it meant he got more time with Kurt.

Blaine was shocked by what happened next, Brad had obviously just finished up on set and had walked down and stood in front of Blaine.

"Hi, you must be Blaine? I'm Brad, I guess you already know since you watch all the scenes Kurt's in." He smiled. Blaine shook the hand that was offered to him and tried to figure out what to say in response.

"I know that you're Kurt's boyfriend and I'm playing his on screen boyfriend which can sometimes be, you know, hard for partners to handle. SO I just wanted to let you know that I pose absolutely no threat to your relationship, Kurt is wonderful, he really is and I feel so honoured to get to play beside him in his first role but I don't feel _that _way towards him." He explained "I'm sorry if this seems weird, you probably weren't even worried, Kurt doesn't seem the type to cheat anyway, but as I said, sometimes the partners get a bit weird about it." He finished with a dazzling smile.

"Well thanks for that." Blaine replied honestly "I'm glad you told me that, it's that you came to tell me that.2 Blaine told him, truthfully it had lifted his spirits too, he really believed Brad was telling him the truth and he suddenly found himself beginning to quite like the guy.

Kurt got back a few minutes later and smiled to Blaine as soon as he saw him, immediately making his way across the room to him.

"Hey." He said, as he came to his side.

"Hi there, fancy going to see your surprise now?" He offered, Kurt's eyes lit up, he'd totally forgotten all about his surprise with the excitement of filming.

"Of course!" Kurt said, clapping his hands animatedly. They walked through the building and out towards the parking lot with Bryan and three other members of the crew, Kurt didn't have time to wonder about why the others were there with them as they came to a stop outside a seemingly random trailer.

"Tah dah!"Blaine presented it, his arms wide and his face smiling wildly, Kurt was still confused though, what was he presenting? Anyone would think it was the trailer but that was impossible, he wasn't supposed to be getting a trailer so the thought of this being his was absurd. "Don't you like it?" He asked, his face faltering and his arms coming to rest at his side.

"You mean, it's actually for me? I get my own trailer?" he asked breathlessly.

"Mhmm!" Blaine answered "It's brand new, all yours to put whatever you want inside it." He confirmed, Kurt squealed in surprise and jumped up and down in glee. Before he could get too far with going inside and checking it out though Bryan stepped in to say his piece.

"The whole crew and I know how much of a change your life is going through and we just thought that having this little space to relax might make it a bit easier to cope with." He said "So this is our welcome present, from the whole crew to you, to welcome you to our little family." He finished, Kurt was overjoyed and wanted nothing more than to break into song just like one o the characters on the show might, but he managed to resist, just.

Bryan said his goodbyes and left with the crew to go back to filming which left just Kurt and Blaine stood outside the new trailer. Kurt's hands were shaking he was so thrilled and it just made this whole process a lot more real now that he had a trailer like the big names.

"So do you want to go in or just look at the outside all day?" Blaine teased and Kurt whacked him playfully in the arm. "After you." He said, pulling the door open and gesturing for Kurt to go inside. The trailer itself was moderately sized and barely furnished since it was brand new, there was a seating area at one end with a bathroom and little kitchen space. It reminded him of one of those caravans from the parks and though it desperately needed some furniture to make it feel like a proper home it already had a very welcoming feel to it.

"So what do you think?" Blaine asked him once he'd spent a few minutes looking around.

"It's perfect." He replied "Really, it's more than I could have hoped for." He said, he then walked over to Blaine and threw his arms over his shoulders. "I can't wait to spend hours in here with you." He said and Blaine hummed in response, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. When they finally broke apart Kurt picked up his script and flopped down onto one of the sofa / seating area type things.

"Fancy running through your song for the next scene?" Blaine offered.

"Sure, it's a nice one, I had it down within the day. I just want to make sure it's perfect, I have one line by myself but the rest is just background and group singing." He told Blaine who nodded.

"Do you wanna make it into a duet for now then?" He offered, knowing it would be easier than trying to divide up the lines, Kurt nodded and they started humming the tune together.

Kurt had heard them sing with just each other multiple times at this stage but he still never got over just how good their voiced went together, they way they just instinctively knew who would harmonise low or high and they did it all automatically. They'd gone through the song a few times when they both agreed that they shouldn't put a strain on his voice and therefore left it, Kurt was excited for this as it was actually his first bit of singing on the show, it wasn't much but it would be a way for him to gradually introduce his voice to it and all of the viewers. It was just another thing that Kurt felt a mix between nervousness and excitement about, it wasn't that much to handle though and he trusted his voice not to let him down on his moment.

The time soon caught up with them and Kurt was being called back onto set, he took Blaine with him of course, the rest of the cast were gathering and making their way up onto the auditorium. Kurt's heart fluttered just thinking that hits was the very stage he'd seen on screen countless times and now he got to be on it doing what he loved best, and even better, Blaine got to be in the audience since they weren't filming anything but the stage.

The first few takes went without fault, the cameras switched and zoomed to individuals seemingly randomly until it got to the solo lines, Kurt was oh so conscious of all the cameras lingering on his face as he sung his line but he didn't let it put him off and he managed to sign the line faultlessly. The next few takes were the same thing, but the cameras focused on different places, on people they may not have noticed before and Kurt just worried about staying in character and singing the best that his voice would allow.

When they finally got to the end of the last take and Bryan announced that they had everything the needed everybody let out a cheer and started to part from the set after chatting for a while, Kurt stayed and talked to a group of girls he had become particularly close to before he met Blaine's eyes in the seats of the auditorium and began to make his way to him, hopping down from the stage and running up the steps. They managed to make their way out of there and headed back to Kurt's trailer, he felt giddy that he had a place to go when he wasn't filming and he felt even happier when he thought of who he'd be spending those hours with.

"You were so amazing up there today." Blaine said to him "Your voice just sounded so perfect and then when the cameras were on you, it was just amazing, I can't believe I get to be your boyfriend." Blaine said wistfully. Kurt blushed and looked over to him,

"The feeling's mutual you know, I'm pretty happy to have you too." He said with a grin, they both chuckled before stepping inside the trailer door as they reached it. "I'm just going to scrub off some of this make up, then I'll change and give my costume back." He said disappearing into the bathroom "What do you say or staying over at mine tonight?" He offered, poking his head back around the door.

"Sure, I just have to tell my dads but that shouldn't be too hard since one of them is here." He said, Kurt nodded with a smile and vanished back round the door.

When Kurt emerged five minutes later his face looked slightly pink from where he'd been scrubbing off the makeup and his hair was styled back to how he usually had it.

"Much better." He said, sounding refreshed. "I'm going to have to bring in some things to fill this up with, it looks way too empty." He commented, folding up his costume and putting it on its hanger before straightening his own collar and heading to the door. Blaine followed after him, picking up the script from where Kurt had accidentally left it, he often wondered how Kurt hadn't managed to lose it yet with the amount of times he put it down and forgot to pick it up.

When they'd gotten back to set they'd split up whilst Kurt handed his costume in and Blaine told Bryan about staying over at Kurt's, he'd have to go back home first to get his stuff but after that they were going straight over to the Hudmel house.

* * *

Blaine was getting ready for school with Kurt the morning after, they were both tired from staying up later than usual talking, but they'd lasted on less sleep before. Kurt had tonight off from filming so had decided to use it to get ahead on work, Blaine didn't mind, it's not like they didn't see each other all the time anyway so he could sacrifice one night away from him. Knowing them they'd probably end up texting or talking on the phone all night anyway, their five minute planned calls for homework breaks almost always ended up continuing for hours before they had to hang up to go to sleep.

Blaine had been driven to set by Bryan yesterday and had been driven to Kurt's in his car so Blaine's car was still back at his house so it turned out to be quite convenient that he needed a lift from Kurt to get to school. They had the radio on for their usual sing along when Blaine's phone went off, he answered it straight away when he saw it was his dad calling.

"Hey I'm just on my way to school with Kurt." He answered.

"_That's good, I actually want you to bring him to our house tonight, I have news for you two." _He replied

"Okay, any spoilers or are we going to be forced to wait?" Blaine asked, not having a clue what he was talking about.

_"Nope, you'll have to wait and see."_ He teased and Blaine sighed in mock annoyance.

"Fine, I'm sure he won't mind if it's important." Blaine said and received an affirmative and they both said goodbye.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked when he'd hung up.

"It was my dad, he says to bring you home with us tonight, apparently he had news." Blaine explained still trying to figure out what the news was.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Kurt said, almost reading his thoughts. "Today is going to go so slowly." He said and Blaine thought about having to go a whole day wondering what the news was.

"Such a long day." Blaine agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand there you have it, this hasn't been checked or beta'd or anything because it's 10:15 at night and I really wanted to get this out so I apologise for mistakes. SO please leave reviews and tell me what you thought or what you want to happen, I have a pretty good idea but I'm open to variation. See you next time! Hopefully it won't be as long.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A/N: As promised on my other story, here is the Wednesday update! This chapter is like over twice the size of a normal one because I'm going on holiday on Friday and I won't be able to write until I get back, so please don't worry I've not abandoned it! I shall talk no more...**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine both discovered just how hard it was to wait all day for the news, they'd both met up at break and lunch as usual and tried guessing what it could be about.

"What if it's not something to do with sing?" Blaine suggested once they'd exhausted every other possible solution.

"What else could it be?" Kurt asked, not seeing any other possibilities.

"Well just because it involves both of us doesn't necessarily mean that's what it's about, what if they have a surprise planned for us?" He said.

"Maybe, god this is killing me." Kurt said, exasperated.

"Well the good news is that we only have another couple of hours to wait." He said, knowing that those few hours were going to be the hardest. By the end of lunch they hadn't managed to come up with any other possible solutions or ideas for what Bryan could want to tell them so had to leave it. Kurt could barely concentrate through the afternoon's lessons, he was sure he should be paying even more attention than normal given his circumstances but his mind was just too preoccupied.

His afternoon was slightly brightened however when he got back the results from his most recent test and found that at least one of his subjects had gone back up to his usual grade standard, he felt like he could show this one to Burt just to prove to him that he was handling everything just fine. His last lesson had been less eventful, the whole time he'd been taking notes down from the board whilst trying hard not to let his mind wander. He'd decided he hadn't done a very good job when he got out and realised he couldn't remember anything that had been covered in the last hour. Pushing it to the back of his mind he made his way rather speedily towards where he and Blaine were meeting just inside the exit to the parking lot and his mind was off again.

By the time he managed to push through the horde of well dressed boys to get to the spot, Blaine was already there and looking through the crowds and over the heads of people to spot his boyfriend. Kurt waved to him as soon as Blaine managed to seek him out and he sped up his pace just that little bit more if it was even possible, they made their way out to Kurt's car and collapsed in, it had been a long tiresome day for both of them so they were both hoping this was good news and not another thing to worry about.

"How was your day?" Kurt asked as he got driving and Blaine started fiddling with the radio.

"Pretty normal, Jeff nearly set the lab on fire but other than that same old." He replied, Kurt obviously inquired about what on earth Jeff was doing to cause that which ended up in an explanation almost as long as the journey.

"Well, that sounds eventful." Kurt smiled and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"He'll get himself expelled one day soon." Blaine commented.

"I'm surprised he hasn't already, he's caused more trouble since I've been here than any of the others." He told him, they both laughed as they started listing the various things Jeff had done this year to land himself in trouble.

"Maybe by the time we both graduate he'll have settled down a bit." Blaine said as they pulled in.

It was mainly quiet when they first got in but Blaine knew both his parents were home, David was probably still asleep since he'd had to work the nightshift last night and Bryan was probably in his office with Rocky talking about something to do with one of his shows.

"We're home!" Blaine called out hoping someone would reply, heading to the kitchen to get water for himself and Kurt, Bryan appeared moments later with Rocky in tow and a huge grin on his face.

"Took you long enough, I've been dying to tell you the news." Bryan pouted and Blaine chuckled.

"This is the same time I get home every day." He told him, then "So... What's all this hype about?" He asked, he walked back over to Kurt with his drink and stayed there waiting for Bryan to explain.

"Right well you know how Kurt's first episode of sing comes out this week?" He asked and the two of them nodded, it was something they'd talked about a lot. "Well since we have half a new cast that the public has yet to properly meet, a sort of mid season premier has been set up in a few weeks time." He explained, looking thrilled by the very prospect.

"So that's something that Kurt gets to go to." Blaine asked, breaking the silence since Bryan was looking at them expectantly and Kurt was standing there with his mouth open in shock.

"Of course, and since he gets to take a plus one, it's something both of you get to do." He explained. Now it was Blaine's turn to be shocked, he knew Kurt would have to go to these events and that since he was Kurt's boyfriend it seemed the only logical solution yet for some reason he hadn't even thought about it.

"But you still have to make sure Kurt actually wants to go." Blaine reminded him, he saw Bryan give him a look before he turned his attention back to Kurt, who by the looks of things was still digesting things.

"Like Blaine pointed out and like we agreed before, you don't have to go to this and you can say no right now if you like but I think it would be fun, your first taste of stardom." He said, drawing an imaginary rainbow in the air above him. Kurt finally seemed to get his head straight and chuckled at Bryan.

"Could I have some time to think about it?" He asked. "It's just very sudden." He said, wringing his hands together in front of him, he hated the thought of letting Bryan down and he really did want to go but there was so much opportunity for things to go wrong.

"Of course, but don't take too long." He smiled and pointed his finger at Kurt.

"Okay we're going upstairs." Blaine told him, he wanted to hear what Kurt was actually thinking before he tried to convince him to go. Blaine had secretly hoped Kurt would say yes to the event, he knew it made the audience and viewers like a character more if they got to know more about them. He also wanted Kurt to get used to these sorts of things as quickly as possible, if he kept putting it off he might never get round to going and the world wouldn't see who he actually was.

"So what are you thinking?" Blaine asked as they both went in to his room and he shut the door gently, he leant against the frame whilst Kurt went and sat on his bed; he wasn't making eye contact and was fiddling with a loose string from Blaine's bed sheet.

"I don't know Blaine, I mean; I'm still so new to this! Couldn't I just wait a bit longer?" He reasoned.

"Waiting longer isn't going to make the nerves go away, nor is it going to make you any better at interviews or events and meeting famous people." Blaine explained as he came and sat down next to Kurt. "You should just go, relax; nobody knows who you are yet so there'll be less chance of media coverage if you make a mistake. If you wait around for a while it may not be so easy to hide away from that." He said, Kurt nodded and hummed.

"I guess it won't be _so _bad if you're there with me..." He said, smirking and looking up at Blaine as he did so.

"Of course! Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" He reasoned.

"I could say something completely humiliating and the world could see it and laugh at me and I'd never be able to leave my house again." He rambled, Blaine couldn't help but laugh, Kurt was adorable when he got himself worked up like this.

"Now you're overreacting, nothing will happen." He said firmly, Kurt sighed deeply and looked back at Blaine, he felt lost and confused and all his thoughts were conflicting. He wanted to go; he really did, especially if Blaine was there with him. But there was so much pressure to get it right, if he said something bad it could reflect badly on the whole show and not just him.

"I don't even know how these things work, Blaine." He said, realising how much he had to learn if he did accept.

"Which is why you have both me and my dad to talk you through it and make sure you feel happy enough to do it, come on, what do you say." Blaine asked, giving Kurt the puppy eyes he knew he couldn't resist. Kurt shrugged his shoulders and resisted whacking Blaine for pulling puppy eyes on him.

"I guess it would be fun, and I'd get to wear an expensive outfit." He grinned and Blaine laughed, "Of course you _have_ to wear something that compliments my outfit." He mulled and Blaine looked a bit shocked.

"You mean you actually want to go together?" Blaine asked, Kurt stared at him with a confused expression on his face.

"Of course I want you to go with me, who else would I go with?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Well I just thought that maybe you would want to go with someone from the cast or one of your McKinley friends from glee club..." Blaine trailed off, even he could see how ridiculous that idea was now.

"Blaine, did you really think I was going to throw away a perfectly good opportunity to show off my boyfriend?" He asked with his hands on his hips, Blaine looked down at his hands as he chuckled too, he couldn't wait to see what Kurt would be wearing.

"Of course not, so you're definitely going then?" He asked to double check.

"Well, I think I should talk to my dad about it first but I think so." He said and finally let the excitement overtake him, jumping up and down slightly he brought his hands to his face and his eye went wide. "Oh my god, Blaine! Think of all the people we'll meet and how many gorgeous outfits there'll be, I'm so excited!" He shrieked, Blaine was up at this point celebrating with him, it wasn't as much of a big deal for Blaine, growing up if he'd wanted to meet people and go to these events he could just say and there'd be reporters and paparazzi cooing over him for the whole evening. He was still excited though, this was the first time he had a valid reason for attending that wasn't 'I'm the son of the director', this time he was an actual significant other and he got to be introduced to people as such.

"Do you want to go down now and my dad and I can talk you through it?" Blaine offered, it had been so long since he'd gone to a premier or any kind of event that he was sure he'd need a hand on the smaller details at one point or another. Kurt looked down at his watch and bit his lip, he knew he shouldn't, he had planned to do homework tonight after all, but this was so exciting and he'd surely never be able to keep his mind focused if all he could think about was the premier.

"I should probably wait, I have homework to get through and if my dad finds out I'm behind he'll never let me go." Kurt explained, desperately wishing he could stay "But if I can get the go ahead from him tonight it means maybe I could come back here tomorrow night and go through it all?" He suggested already making the plans in his head.

"Don't you have filming tomorrow night?" Blaine asked, he was sure at this point he knew Kurt's filming schedule better than he did, but only because he always wanted to be on set to see Kurt's scenes.

"Oh I- yeah I do actually!" Kurt remembered, pulling his schedule out of his pocket - where it seemed to spend most of its time. "Oh I'm filming quite late too, well we'll just have to arrange another time, but I can still think about our outfit ideas with you until then." He said, Blaine was sure Kurt's brain was already running in a million different directions with potential outfit possibilities so he didn't interrupt.

On the way out to Kurt's car they passed by the lounge, Blaine noticed Bryan sitting there but Kurt was still in his own little world and hadn't. Bryan's turned around and looked at him hopefully making Blaine laugh, he flashed him a smile and a thumbs up just before they were out of view.

"I think we should go for something blue inspired." He said, as he got into the car.

"Sounds good to me." Blaine agreed as Kurt shut his door after getting in and rolling down the window so he could still speak to Blaine.

"Are you just agreeing with what I'm saying?" Kurt raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Nope, I just trust your judgment that come premier night we shall both look the part." He said in a mock grand voice, Kurt shook his head but still had that fond smile on his face.

"I can't believe we're actually going to a real life premier." Kurt said dreamily "I'll text you." Kurt told him having noticed the time again, he could stay and talk to Blaine like this for hours on end but they both had things they had to do.

"Not whilst you're driving I hope." Blaine gave him his best stern face which in turn made Kurt giggle.

"Don't worry, I shall content myself with gaga until I get home and call you." He replied and turned to put his seatbelt on, Blaine didn't move from where he was resting his forearms against the window seal.

"I'll miss you." He said when Kurt couldn't put off leaving any longer, Kurt turned to face him and put one of his hands over Blaine's.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll call you as soon as I'm in my room and we get to see each other again bright and early tomorrow morning." He reasoned, it did make Blaine feel better but he still wished he could have Kurt in person at all hours of the day. They finally managed to say goodbye and Kurt put the car into reverse, before he was able to back out Blaine gave him a kiss on the cheek and his heart melted at the sight of Kurt blushing.

"I'll call you later." Kurt called as he finally backed out and Blaine waved him off from the spot, only going back inside when he could no longer hear Kurt's car winding down the road. Kurt didn't listen to Lady Gaga as he'd told Blaine he would, instead he indulged in his newest guilty pleasure and turned the volume up on Katy Perry's Teenage Dream, imagining Blaine's voice instead of hers. He was so out of it he barely registered most of the ride home, startling a little when he parked up and realised he could have just run several red lights without knowing, he put it at the back of his mind and made his way back into the house.

As he went to search for his dad he got the familiar sense of nervousness as he did when he was first approaching his dad about the offer of the part, his stomach was a knot of jittery nerves and his hands were getting clammy as he wrung them together in front of him. He eventually found Burt in the kitchen with Carole, apparently she had somehow managed to get him help her with washing up, he also noticed Finn's absence and knew he must have got out of it by going to Puck's or Rachel's again.

"Hey dad, can I ask you about something?" He asked, taking Burt's attention from the task in hand, he tried not to grin when Burt turned around wearing bright yellow rubber gloves.

"Shoot." Burt said, it was obvious he was already trying to pre-empt what Kurt was going to ask.

"I was just at Blaine's house." He started, waiting for Burt to nod before continuing. "And Bryan told me about this mid-season premier they're having..." He explained carefully, trying to gauge Burt's reaction before telling him everything.

"And you want to go." Burt beat him to the punch, Kurt shrugged, there was no point in denying it now. "When is it?" Burt questioned, Kurt tried to think about whether Bryan had actually given an exact date.

"I think it's just in a few weeks or so, but I can check and see what the date is, I'm sure Bryan's had it organised for ages." He said, thinking about how late he must have heard about it.

"Right well, can I talk to Bryan again, just over the phone or something." He asked, Kurt nodded.

"Now, or...?" Kurt trailed off, not really knowing when he meant.

"Well of course not now." He held up his rubber glove clad hand and did Kurt's signature single ladies move, Kurt grinned and held up his phone,

"I'll come back down when you're done?" He offered and headed up to his room when Burt nodded. Once inside he flopped down onto his bed and pressed Blaine's number on speed dial.

"_Hey!"_ Came Blaine's cheery greeting when he picked up.

"You sound awfully happy for someone who's doing their homework." Kurt commented, a smile tugging at his lips

_"But I'm someone who's doing their homework whilst talking to you." _ Blaine replied.

"You're such a dork." Kurt giggled, fiddling absentmindedly with the corner of his duvet.

"_But I'm your dork."_ Blaine crooned, this time Kurt didn't even try and stop himself from laughing.

"Good point, I'll give you that." He teased "So I asked my dad about the premier."

"_And?"_ Blaine asked expectantly, he really hoped Burt would have just said yes.

"Well, he wants to talk to your dad but I'm pretty sure he's going to say yes." Kurt told him.

"_I hope so, I'd hate to get this excited over it and find out you can't even go." _Blaine said.

"I can't see any reason why he wouldn't let me, I mean, he has to expect these kinds of events at some point, it's not like I can ignore them completely. Plus it was brought up at the meeting we had at school and he promised as long as my schoolwork didn't suffer I could attend these things." Kurt said and Blaine hummed in approval.

"_You are keeping up with schoolwork right_? _I know you said Dalton's workload was bigger than McKinley's but you're still doing fine right?" _He asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes mother." Kurt joked "But seriously, I'm absolutely fine, you don't need to worry about that, besides if I were struggling I'd just drop some of my advanced classes." He reassured Blaine.

The carried on chatting whilst they completed all of their homework, Kurt could safely say that he wasn't doing half as much as he would if he wasn't on the phone to Blaine but he didn't regret it, talking to Blaine was his favourite way of making the time pass, they'd half-heartedly thrown around ideas for what to wear but hadn't even come close to a proper suggestion since they kept getting sidetracked.

Kurt could hear Burt and Carole's voices downstairs as they left the kitchen and wandered through to the lounge so decided to go and give his dad his phone.

"Ok I'm gonna give the phone to my dad, do you think you could put Bryan on?" He asked, getting ready to head downstairs.

"_Sure, he's just in the next room, hang on."_ And with that the line was taken over by the sound of Blaine leaving his room and telling Bryan something that he couldn't quite make out, then Bryan was on the line.

"_Hey Kurt! Blaine told me earlier that you're thinking of coming to the premier?"_ He asked and Kurt could tell how badly he was trying to keep the excitement out of his voice (failing miserably).

"Well I if my dad says yes then I will, he wants to talk to you before I get the final answer though." Kurt explained. After Bryan had agreed to talk to Burt, Kurt ran downstairs and found him, practically throwing his phone at him.

"Hello?" Burt asked as he held it to his ear, Kurt made a hand motion so that Burt would put it on speaker phone.

"_Hi there Burt."_ Bryan's voice echoed out across the room.

"Kurt tells me there's a big event coming up that he'd like to go to?" Burt started, waiting for Bryan to tell him more.

"_Yes! Well, since the season's taken a new direction we're having a mid-season premier to clear up any media confusion and so we can properly introduce our new cast to the world." _Bryan explained.

"And Kurt's part of that new cast?" Burt checked.

_"Yes, as our newest member and with the least amount of on screen history he's probably going to be quite an attention point for everyone."_ Kurt cringed, that wasn't going to make his dad any happier about this, he could bet that Burt was hoping Kurt would be able to hide in the shadows for the whole evening.

"I'll be honest with you, I'm not particularly excited about the thought." Burt confessed, he rubbed his hand over his forehead and closed his eyes.

_"I'll be there with him the whole time, and so will Blaine. Nothing is going to happen to Kurt, I won't let it."_ Bryan reassured him and Kurt smiled, knowing Bryan could finally see why Burt was hesitating to accept.

"I'm going to say yes," Burt said after thinking about it for a while and having Bryan trying to convince him as best he could "but I need you to make sure that you don't let him out of sight and that if he doesn't want to be there anymore he gets to come straight home." Burt told him.

"_Deal, thank you for allowing him to go. I know this is a big deal for you but he'll be taken care of." _Bryan told him, they hung up after getting dates and travel arrangements and Kurt ran over to Burt and flung himself at him, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"Thankyousomuchforlettingmego!" He rambled and Burt couldn't help but laugh.

"Not a problem but Kurt?" He asked and Kurt released him so he could see what he was about to say "I want you to make sure you do take care of yourself and don't get into trouble, don't answer anything you don't want to, and if you don't feel like being there anymore you come straight home, we clear?" He checked, Kurt nodded and as much as he was trying his best to look sincere he couldn't stop beaming at the thought.

"Crystal." He said before taking back his phone and running upstairs, he couldn't wait to call Blaine and give him the news, he likely already knew though if Bryan had his phone.

"_Great news then!" _Blaine said as he picked up.

"I know! I can't wait!" Kurt was practically dancing around hi room in excitement.

"_My dad just asked if you'd like to stay round tomorrow night after filming so we can go through everything. We have quite a bit to sort out now that we have the all clear from your dad." _Blaine told him.

"That sounds good, speaking of which, I should probably get some sleep, I don't want to have the makeup team on my case tomorrow for bags under my eyes." He joked. Despite planning to hang up then, they carried on talking for another half an hour whilst Kurt found anything he could to do before finally giving in and having to say goodbye.

* * *

By the time the next morning came Kurt hadn't had much more sleep than last night, every time he'd try and doze off he'd remember what he was about to do and suddenly he'd be feeling wide awake again. He tried picturing what it would be like but he couldn't imagine it, every time he tried to plan something it just felt way too dreamlike. He remembered back to something that Bryan had said about him winding up with a fan base, which was another thing he struggled to picture. The thought that some people would actually care if he had a big part in an episode or if he got the guy, he still felt like he was caught between the two worlds; on one side he was still the fanboy he'd always been (keeping his cool when meeting cast members was a big problem)but suddenly he'd been thrown into the other side and got to see it from the actors and crew's point of view.

He wondered if there were any fans that would take to his character during his first episode this week, there'd got to be news circulating by this point about his character but he was unaware about just how much they'd know. He didn't even know how he'd handle it if he did get a following, would he be seen as a role model? Surely that was impossible, he wasn't even really old enough to be on the show let alone be somebody people could look up to.

He got into the car and pulled out on his way to school, his mind back on filming, Bryan had told him that he'd be filming his first solo this week. It wasn't actually part of the episode they were currently working on but he didn't question it. He'd immediately gone into full tie practise with it, he'd had to be careful though, as much as he'd wanted to be perfecting it at all hours of the day he was conscious not to lose his voice. He'd managed to find a way of making it his own so that it still sounded like the original but with his own twist and whilst nervous about what everyone would think about it he was also excited to show it off.

School had been tedious that day, not only had Kurt been in separate lessons from Blaine for the whole time but he'd had all of his least favourite subjects too. The only relief he'd gotten from it all was being able to spend break and lunch with Blaine and the fact he was staying over at his house tonight. By the time the end of the day did come, Kurt got to drive with Blaine up to the studios since Blaine had asked for a lift in that morning.

Blaine had been incredibly helpful to Kurt whilst he was preparing for his solo, not only had he made him a karaoke version of it to put on his iPod but he'd helped him find a way to sing it that suited him. The song wascalled 'closest thing to crazy' and it was by Katie Melua, Kurt hadn't ever heard it before but he fell in love with it as soon as he had. It was absolutely perfect for the storyline between Taylor and Jay and Kurt couldn't wait to see what it led to between them. He'd been talking to Blaine about this and Blaine reckoned that Bryan was trying to mould these characters around the two of them, as much as Bryan protested he wasn't doing anything of the sort you couldn't help but notice every single similarity between them, it would raise the eyebrows of even the most oblivious person.

"I hope they do get a good relationship." Blaine said, seemingly out of nowhere but Kurt knew this had probably been on his mind for a while now.

"Why would that be?" Kurt asked, knowing there had to be a good reason behind this one.

"Well, they seem compatible for each other and you've seen how they talk, they're practically a couple already. Not to mention the fact that gay couples rarely seem to get the representation they deserve on TV, they're always breaking up and getting back together like it's no big deal." Blaine virtually whined, Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand in his.

"I'm sure Bryan would take that on board if you told him, you know." Kurt suggested, Blaine nodded. They carried on to the studios with Kurt singing his solo a few times over and Blaine telling him what he thought.

"I think I should still get someone else to listen to me sing it though." Kurt said as he drove up the final road.

"Is my opinion not good enough?" Blaine said, brining his hand up to his chest and pretending to be offended.

"You're biased!" Kurt explained as though talking to a child "You'd probably tell me it sounded great if I was flat on all the high notes." He said,

"I bet it would still sound great." Blaine mumbled and Kurt looked at him affectionately, it went completely unnoticed by Blaine who'd started getting their passes ready for security. Kurt couldn't help the little flip his stomach did whenever he looked at the pass, he never imagined he would get one of those and at such a young age too, he just hoped he wouldn't have to give it up anytime soon.

"We're a bit early." Kurt commented "What do you say we go sit in my trailer for a bit before we start?" Kurt asked, Blaine agreed with him before turning around and flashing the two passes so they could go ahead. The parking lot was quiet today, Kurt didn't know why but he was grateful since it meant he had a wide choice of parking spaces, he even managed to get one close to where his trailer was.

"I wonder where everyone is." Blaine looked around, normally there would be at least half the cast's cars parked up there. He could see most of the crew and his dad's car and there were a few cast members' cars that he recognised but it was definitely calmer than usual.

"I don't think we're filming any group scenes today so maybe not everybody has to be in yet?" Kurt suggested, they both grabbed their bags from the back seats and proceeded to walk up to the trailers.

"What scenes are you filming today?" Blaine asked, trying to get Kurt's script from his hands, Kurt gave it to him and settled for opening his bottle of water and taking a sip.

"I think I'm filming with Brad today, his character is coming over to my character's house to help him with schoolwork and- you know the scene, the one where things are super awkward and there's all that tension?" He laughed, realising he and Blaine had read through the scene together multiple times.

"Ahh, you're right, that is an awkward scene. Have you talked to Brad about how you both plan to do it?" Blaine asked, not seeing how they could act it out without talking about it first.

"Of course!" Kurt raised his eyebrow at him, letting him step inside first he closed the door behind them. "He emailed me his thoughts on it and then I sent him mine and then we talked about it over the phone for a while, I think we have everything worked out now." Kurt told him, "We've got an hour slot for rehearsal even if we don't so we can work out any issues then." He said.

"I see you've decorated." Blaine said as he looked around.

"Yeah, I just slipped some stuff in during my fifteen minute break the other day." Kurt waved his hand. He hadn't added that much, just a few homely touches where he felt they were necessary, there was a lamp put at the end of the seating area, with cushions added and some blankets for when it got colder. He'd put some snacks and drinks into he kitchen area along with some mugs and things so that it was more liveable, the bathroom now had softer toilet roll, soap and various other bits that Kurt had remembered to go out and get.

"It's a definite improvement." Blaine nodded his approval, "loads of people never decorate or add anything and it doesn't feel homely at all." He told him.

"Just as well you're dating me and not them then." Kurt grinned as he flopped down next to Blaine and opened up this script. "I think I know all my lines for this part but I keep messing up at this bottom bit." Kurt pointed to where he'd marked several lines in scribbled biro.

"Do you want to run through it?" Blaine asked, he was pretty sure he'd know all of Brad's lines soon but he didn't mind, it meant he could sit with Kurt for a little while longer.

Kurt was right when he said he kept messing the last few lines up, the first time they went through he started saying Brad's lines and Blaine had to stop him from having a breakdown over it, reassuring him that it wasn't live so if he did do that when they were filming they'd just do another take.

"Come on, we all know my dad has a soft spot for you, I can't imagine him ever getting angry." Kurt chuckled, Blaine was right, Bryan may have lost his temper with other cast and crew members occasionally but he had yet to be anything but supportive to Kurt.

They ran through it a couple more times and the added confidence boost from Blaine really seemed to help, he didn't mess up at all after that and was practically buzzing by the time they had to leave for him to go and get ready. There were a few more cars parked up now but it didn't look like anyone from sing, unless it was someone new that Blaine couldn't recognise yet. They went into the building and smiled when they heard music playing from somewhere above them, when the two of the parted so Kurt could get ready Blaine went down to see what they were filming.

Blaine was excited for the day to come in which he could watch Kurt in here singing a number, especially when that number was in front of the whole club, that way all of them would be able to see what an amazing singer he is. By the time he'd managed to trace the source of the music it had stopped and he almost collided with Bryan in the hall.

"Guess who's in rehearsal next?" He asked as if Blaine wouldn't already know.

"He's just getting ready now." Blaine smirked when he saw Bryan wasn't expecting that one.

"Good." He recovered "He's shooting one of my favourite scenes for this week." Bryan said, he started to walk in his original path and Blaine trailed along behind him.

"Dad, you know about Taylor and Jay?" He asked,

"Mhmm." Bryan replied flipping through some of his notes before rearranging them on his clipboard and looking around to show Blaine he was listening.

"They are going to have a good relationship right? As a couple I mean, I'd just hate to see them turn into one of those couples that always fought all of the time." Blaine explained.

"Oh Blainers," He stopped and looked round at him, Blaine cringed, he hated it when Bryan called him that sometimes. "Of course they will, I couldn't break up what could end up being the power couple of the show!" He said and strode off again, Blaine was feeling happier now so decided not to interrupt his dad anymore, instead he went to the area where the coffee machine was and got drinks for him and Kurt, Kurt would definitely need this with how much work he'd be doing tonight, on top of coming home with home to have an event explained to him.

* * *

The ride of home with Kurt was a happy, Kurt was glowing with the buzz he always got from filming and was telling Blaine everything that was going through his mind, they both talked about Taylor and Jay as a couple and decided they were in it for the long haul, especially after what Bryan had told Blaine.

Bryan got home just half an hour after them so they just had time to freshen up before they settled in to talk about all of the arrangements.

"What would you like to know first?" Bryan asked, sitting on the other side of the table from them. Kurt and Blaine were both sat on the other side with their chairs shoved together, Kurt had stolen Blaine's hoodie from upstairs and was absentmindedly playing with one of the strings.

"I don't know, eer..." He looked to Blaine for support, he knew there was a lot of information to take note of tonight but he didn't have a clue what he didn't already know.

"Why don't we just start with the layout of the evening?" Blaine suggested "So you know what to do when we get there and then after that." He looked at Kurt who nodded back at Bryan.

"Okay right, so we'll all travel together. Since you're sixteen nobody will question you turning up with an adult, and then of course, Blaine as your plus one. Then we go to the premier which means we'll go up the red carpet where you can stop and sign things and greet fans if you like, that's entirely optional. Then we give some interviews, again that's entirely optional and I doubt it would cause any upset if you stayed quiet but I bet people would love to hear from you." He explained, Kurt nodded, not sure if he felt ready to do that kind of thing or not.

"when all of that's done, we go inside and everyone gets to watch the brand new episode, that's a nerve wracking part because there a lot of important people in there that are going to be leaving reviews and I can already assure you they won't all be good. When that's done we can squeeze in some last minute interviews and then head to the after party, you don't have to go to the after party if you don't want to, that's your choice. So that's the main outline of the night." Bryan finished, he paused for a minute trying to make sure he'd covered all of the main details and then looked to Kurt once he was done. Kurt was okay with that, it was pretty much what he'd expected, he'd seen it all the time so he wasn't a complete stranger to it.

"What's the whole after party thing?" Kurt asked, he knew what they were but he didn't know if it was just the cast and crew that went or all of the important people who went to the premiere. He was also aware that these events were great places for introductions to be made to important people but he didn't know if that would happen at this one.

"There'll be less people there than there were attending the premiere because some just go home but there'll also be more significant people there, people with connections. You don't necessarily need to be thinking about all of that just yet since you've only just started and you have work secured for as long as you want it but it might be good to get yourself seen by a few people. Just turning up is important to some people, they'll come along and greet people and then leave, they don't stay for the whole party but everyone knows they were there." Bryan explained.

"Are you suggesting that's something I do?" Kurt narrowed his eyes as he thought of the possibility.

"It's entirely up to you, it's not the kind of party you'd go to with your friends to let your hair down but it could really benefit you later on." He told him, Kurt nodded and decided to think about it some more before he gave Bryan his final answer.

After Bryan asked if there was anything else Kurt wanted to know he managed to spend another fifteen minutes covering small details so that Kurt was fully informed, whilst all of the new information seemed overwhelming, Kurt was a lot happier that he knew what was going to happen.

"Now, what were your plans on what to wear?" Bryan asked, Blaine laughed at the way both Bryan and Kurt's faces brightened up with the mention of fashion.

"I'm not too sure what approach to take." Kurt started, manoeuvring into a more comfortable position. "I mean we _could_ go with something subtle since it's my first big event," He suggested, is fears about making a fool of himself still present. "But then we could go with something bold and classy." He said, Blaine nodded with both options and waited to see what Bryan thought.

"I think you should be comfortable with what you choose, I wouldn't choose something edgy if you're going to spend the whole night readjusting it and fiddling with it but at the same time you could make one hell of a first impression and it would get you talked about." He said, weighing up the pros and cons, he thought back to what he promised Burt about looking out for his son and decided that maybe the subtle and classy look was the best option.

"Dad, I really don't think Kurt needs to be drawing any more attention, he's already the youngest, newest actor on the show, plus being openly gay and in a relationship with the son of the show's creator isn't exactly small news. If anything the press are going to have a field day without his outfit to discuss." Blaine explained, Kurt shifted, now that Blaine had mentioned all of that it reminded him about what he hadn't thought of. There was a lot the media could say about him and it wasn't just him that was in the firing line, he'd brought Blaine into this as well. He suddenly felt guilty again, as though he was dragging Blaine unwillingly into this.

"You don't have to come you know."Kurt said, he felt both pairs of eyes turn to him quickly so busied himself with staring at where their hands were resting together.

"Kurt, why wouldn't I want to come with you?" Blaine asked, his face the picture of confusion.

"Because, because-" Kurt struggled to put together all of his reasons in his head "You never wanted this anyway, being on the show, all the attention, and now I've dragged you into it with me and you've barely had time to yourself since this all started." He rambled, feeling worse by the minute.

Blaine sat there shocked by what Kurt had just said; he didn't feel like that at all, he was pretty sure he was enjoying all of hits just as much as Kurt was. He then felt bad trying to imagine Kurt feeling like this, he didn't know how long he had been thinking like that but he definitely didn't want him to continue.

"Kurt, listen to me. I'm loving every part of this, I love seeing how excited you get about everything and getting to be excited about it with you, I love seeing your face as you get to cross off another life dream and I love being able to share it with you. Please don't think for a moment that I don't love getting up and getting down to set every weekend to see you in rehearsals or filming. And I definitely want to go to this premiere with you because I want to be able to stand next to you and tell the world that you're my boyfriend." He finished, Kurt looked up at him with watery eyes before Blaine, remembering where they were and who they were in the presence of cleared his throat.

They settled back into discussion about what to wear and eventually managed to agree on something for both Kurt and Blaine that was to each of their taste, neither could wait until they could actually see them. Kurt then talked excitedly about what kind of thing he thought everybody else was wearing, he was basing his guesses off what they'd been known to wear in the past but Blaine wouldn't be surprised if they turned out accurate.

By the time Kurt and Blaine went to bed that night they were both exhausted from everything that had been said, settling Kurt closed his eyes but couldn't keep his mind from everything that had been said earlier.

"Blaine." He called out quietly, not bothering to open his eyes or move so he could see him.

"Hmm?" Came his reply, muffled by his blanket.

"Did you really mean that, what you said earlier?" He asked.

"About wanting to be part of this? Of course I did." He said, Kurt could tell that he'd moved the blanket as he could hear him clearly now.

"That's good." Kurt replied, now fighting to stay awake, he heard Blaine chuckle at his reply before they both relaxed into silence again and fell asleep.

* * *

When Thursday eventually came Kurt began to get that recognisable feeling of nervousness in his stomach, this afternoon he was down at the studio recording and filming for his solo. He didn't have any lessons that afternoon thanks to his new timetable so he could head down there early, Blaine had told him how Bryan doesn't usually like it when actors have to record and film the solos in one day but he didn't have much choice for Kurt given the limited number of hours.

He felt confident with how it was going to go, even with his most rehearsed numbers for glee club he still hadn't put as many hours in as he had with this song and whereas he only got one chance to perform back then, if he got it wrong or wasn't happy he could just try again. He did feel a little sad that he wasn't going to a have Blaine though, this was the only time he'd had to leave school straight away on his early finish to get to the studio but Blaine couldn't leave so he went on his own. The drive over was quick with Kurt do vocal warm ups the whole way there, by the time he pulled into the parking lot he was fully ready to go and record.

One of the upside of recording the song before he performed it was that he didn't have to go and get his hair and makeup done straight away, instead he headed over to his trailer and got sorted, taking only his script and water bottle with him. The parking lot was back to its usual business with almost no parking spaces left and people rushing about in every direction, he strode off towards his destination and tried to focus on remembering the lines of the song as he walked, he knew he could read them from the stand in front of him as he recorded but he knew he'd much rather know them by heart anyway.

Bryan was already there waiting for him when he arrived so he didn't have to stand around whilst Bryan got sorted, though Kurt had expected more people in the studio it was only Bryan, Rocky and someone to control everyone in there. He briefly wonder whether it was usually like that or whether this was another one of those times that Bryan went out of his way to make Kurt feel happier with everything, he didn't complain though, having a smaller audience would make it much less pressure on him,

The first couple of times Kurt ran through it Bryan applauded him as though he'd never heard anything like it, Kurt wasn't happy with those ones though, nerves had gotten to him and though nobody else might notice the slight quiver in his voice on some notes he knew it would bug him if he didn't get it completely perfect at least once. Kurt told them he wanted to do it again and whilst the reassured him they had everything they needed he still persuaded them he could do better, it was only a couple more times through before Kurt felt fully satisfied with what he'd done. After that it was back to the usual routine as Kurt made his way to costume and then had his hair and makeup done.

Blaine turned up a little later on once Kurt had finished filming the singing part of his scene and was filming the part were Taylor tries to talk to Jay about his feelings. Blaine watched from behind Bryan and waited for the scene to finish before letting Kurt know he was there, he didn't want to risk putting him off at all.

"Hey you, that was amazing by the way!" He said as they cut and Blaine could talk to him until they were ready to film again.

"Why thank you." Kurt smiled coyly at him which made Blaine chuckle.

Kurt and Brad were called back over to do one last take so Blaine resumed his place behind the crew, it was captivating to watch Kurt work, the way he became his character and it looked so natural. The scene wasn't a long one, but it was enough to show the new atmosphere in the relationship and Blaine could bet that Bryan would bring them together if not next week then in the next few weeks at least, he even considered placing bets on it.

As soon as Kurt was allowed to go they went back to his trailer and Kurt put on some trackies, not something Blaine had ever seen him do before working on Sing but something he indulged in whenever he had to work late.

"Did you ask your family of they wanted to watch Sing at our place this week?" Blaine asked, remembering he had yet to hear from them.

"Well none of them are working so it's just a case of making sure they stay free and getting them over there. I think it's safe to say the answer's yes." Kurt clarified at the look Blaine gave him.

"Okay, I'll tell my dads to expect you then." Blaine grinned, he couldn't wait to see Kurt's first episode, granted he'd been there for almost all of the filming but he still couldn't wait to see what it looked like all edited together.

They finally had to say goodbye to each other after Kurt had handed his costume back and they'd dawdled as much as possible.

"I'll call you later." Kurt said as he got in his car and Blaine waved over his shoulder as he headed towards his and saw Kurt drive off.

* * *

**A/N: Just a slight warning I'm not in the entertainment industry and only have a limited knowledge of what happens so don't shoot me if any of this is inaccurate! Well? Please tell me what you thought! To my Klaine Stories followers I shall be updating hopefully before I leave but if I don't get the chance I'll make it up to you when I get back! See you all next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back! I would just like to say sorry, I only just realised that I spent the whole of last chapter calling Kurt's character Taylor not Tyler, it shan't happen again but it's just because I lost my planning, sorry! So this chapter is incredibly short but I need to go back and make notes on all of my chapters, also last chapter was super long and I need sleep so you get this. Uhm it hasn't been checked because I think my beta is sleeping... so please forgive me for any mistakes I can't spot!**

* * *

The day everyone had been waiting for was finally here, Kurt's first episode would be airing and everybody was over at Blaine's house so that they could watch it together. He didn't have much in hits episode thanks to Bryan easing him in gently but he was still grateful for the bits he did have, they were a nice introduction for his character that wouldn't be overbearing to the viewers or show to little that he'd be easily forgotten.

More people had turned up than Kurt had expected, on top of Burt, Carole and Finn, both David and Bryan were there with Blaine, Goldie and her daughter had come along too, even Rocky had turned up. The only people that hadn't come along were both Kurt and Blaine's friends from Dalton and McKinley, they'd discussed inviting them but had decided that it was already going to be far too crowded without them and had promised them all they'd watch it with them after.

Kurt was currently sat on the floor with Blaine; they'd loaded up a pile of cushions and put some popcorn in a bowl to share with each other. Kurt's stomach was a knot of nerves, he was definitely excited that he'd finally make it onto the screen but there was also the slight worry, he worried that Bryan had left something in that he didn't like or that the viewers wouldn't take to his character and that he'd be out of there in no time.

Blaine noticed Kurt was fretting, his eyes were unfocused and staring into the distance as his mind obviously raced from scenario to scenario about what could go wrong.

"Hey, will you relax?" Blaine smiled, it was a warm smile that already made Kurt feel a thousand times calmer, Blaine took his hand and rubbed his thumb back and forth over Kurt's knuckles. It was something Kurt found Blaine doing a lot whenever he was freaking out about something and he'd become used to it, he'd even started doing it back whenever Blaine needed comforting, it still amazed him how they slipped into little couple moments like this so easily.

"Sorry, I'm just tense I guess. I never really imagined what it would be like when I finally got this far." Kurt shrugged, and then a small smile tugged at his lips "I'm really glad I have you here with me." He told him, letting his head fall to Blaine's shoulder where eh snuggled up and waited for the episode to start.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, it's about to begin." Bryan beamed, he stood up and reached for the remote so he could turn up the already loud volume and turn off the lights.

Sure enough after only three more adverts the opening credits for sing came up, showing snippets of what had already happened in the season. Kurt's heartbeat was pounding in his chest, he still had the first few scenes to get through before he was on an the wait was tearing his nerves to shreds, his hands were getting clammy and were buzzing just a bit and he'd completely lost focus in everything that was happening in the episode as it built up in his head.

And then the scene ended and it cut to the shot of him walking down the hall, any small conversation that had been going on halted immediately and all eyes were glued to the screen, Kurt couldn't even bring himself to breathe, there he was on the screen, looking very much like Tyler but still in ways that reminded Kurt of himself here and there. He could have sworn his heart stopped for the entirety of the short scene, he saw the graceful way Tyler gathered up his things and had the awful moment where he once again realised how his voice really sounded; something he often forgot about when re-watching videos of things he was in.

The scene progressed and finished as it cut to a commercial break, Kurt let out his breathe and everyone in the room applauded - Blaine among them making Kurt jump as he remembered his head was on his shoulder. He looked around the room to see what everyone's reaction was as he willed his heart to beat at its regular speed, his face had gone bright red with all of the sudden attention he was getting and he looked up to see his dad walking over to him with outstretched arms for a hug, tears glistening in his eyes and a mighty proud look on his face.

Kurt managed to extricate himself from the entanglement of limbs him and Blaine had gotten into so that he could get up and wrap his arms around Burt who repeatedly told him over and over how proud he was and that he couldn't have asked for a better son. It was now Kurt's turn to get watery words as he listened to his father's encouragement, as he pulled back he said "It's only showed one of my scenes! Are you going to do this after every one?!" He asked incredulously, the rest of the room laughed and Kurt returned to his comfortable position on the floor with Blaine.

"Nope, definitely couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend." Blaine whispered into his ear and leaned down to lightly peck Kurt's widely smiling mouth.

"You're not so bad yourself." Kurt grinned and Blaine lightly swatted his arm, he was distracted from making any reply however as the sponsor's advert played and it launched into another scene, Kurt didn't have another scene before the next break so eventually relaxed and allowed himself to actually lay back and enjoy the program as usual. This time in the break a couple of people got up to leave the room and go for a quick loo break before returning to their seats, some of them had also left to refill their refreshments.

"I think your scene is up next, Kurt." Bryan informed him, his eyes lit up with excitement, Kurt nodded back with the same excitement and felt all his previous nerves make a swift return; he had to stop eating the popcorn for fear of not being able to keep it down. When sing did come back on Bryan was proven right, Kurt was back on screen with the group, he didn't find it as much of a shock this time though it still took his breath away that it was actually real and not some kind of really detailed dream Kurt was having.

It was almost the end of the program now and Kurt had one last little bit left before he was done, he and Blaine were even more wrapped around each other now if that was even possible and from the way Blaine's head was resting on his he could feel him smiling like an idiot every time the camera showed or zoomed in on him. As the credits started to roll and the famous catchy melody started up with it everyone started applauding again and Kurt was pulled into an incredibly tight hug from Blaine, he giggled as Blaine went on and on about how amazing he was and how he was the luckiest guy on the planet.

Eventually Kurt had to lever himself off of Blaine so that he could breathe, only to be pulled into a big congratulatory circle from everyone in the room who were still cheering and telling him how good he was. They all managed to calm down an indeterminable time later and Kurt felt exhausted just from all the praise he was getting, it was such a stark contrast to the kind of treatment he got at McKinley where he had to fight eek in week out just to get noticed to now where he could just say the word and have more screen time.

It was a short while after that when Goldie had to leave because it was getting late and took Shania with her, they both told Kurt how great he was and Goldie finished by telling him sincerely how nice it was to see him again after such a long time. The first time Kurt met Goldie's daughter he found it hard to believe she was the same girl in the pictures from when Blaine had first been born, in the photos she looked incredibly young and had pink glasses, she also had a lot of photos of her dressed up as various people. Nowadays she still retained a lot of her looks from that age but now with a more mature side and she definitely looked a lot more like her mother now. Kurt told her he couldn't wait to see her again next week and after a few more words with everyone she made her way home, Rocky went next as she had a meeting with the writers early in the morning and needed enough rest to be able to put up with their ideas most days.

It was a good few hours before Kurt and his family decided to make a move, not before Kurt managed to drag it out as long as possible and Burt and Carole both thanked Bryan profusely for accommodating Kurt on the show. Blaine followed them to the door to see them off and Kurt managed to wait behind with Blaine at the door whilst the others got into the car, they even managed to slip in a few discreet goodbye kisses before Burt honked the horn and Kurt ran up to the car with a fleeting wave back at Blaine. Blaine didn't go inside until he saw them drive down the road, not being able to hear the car anymore Blaine went inside and sat on the sofa next to Bryan and David.

"So it went really well tonight." David started, obviously trying to get Blaine to talk about it. Blaine nodded and smiled brightly again, he was so psyched about seeing Kurt tonight and it felt amazing to be able to say that his boyfriend was on TV and achieving his dreams.

"Kurt was really nervous though." Blaine mentioned, he knew Kurt had been worried about this episode and he could understand why but he knew Kurt needn't have worried; Bryan had never put anything in the episodes that he thought would make any of the actors uncomfortable. He also knew that Bryan felt some kind of responsibility over Kurt, especially after he assured Burt that he would look after him, so he knew Bryan was going out of his way to only write stuff that Kurt wouldn't mind doing.

"He'll get used to that, it's perfectly normal for an actor's first role." Bryan waved his hand,

"I hope so." Blaine shrugged, he didn't doubt that Kurt would become accustomed to seeing his face on screen but it was the attention outside of the episodes that still concerned him, after watching how a life in the spotlight could break so many people he worried about what it would all do to Kurt.

"There's nothing wrong with being nervous," David added, "It's a perfectly human reaction to something like this, just shows how much he cares." He explained, Blaine smiled, he didn't need to see Kurt's nerves to know just how much this meant to him.

"How is all of this on you?" David asked, looking at Blaine a bit more seriously now, Blaine shifted uncomfortably; he wasn't sure exactly what his dad was getting at.

"Well, it's not really about me; I'm handling it just fine."He started, "I'm more worried about Kurt, I 'm just supporting." He explained and David sighed, he looked at him in confusion.

"You have to put yourself first sometimes, I know you love Kurt and he loves you back but that doesn't mean you can just forget about yourself and your needs. Kurt seems perfectly happy and we're not saying you don't, we just want to know if you feel like you and Kurt are both getting what you want from this relationship?" He asked.

"Of course I am!" Blaine replied almost indignantly "Kurt has been nothing but the perfect boyfriend and I definitely feel like I'm the most special person in his life, he goes out of his way to prove that sometimes." Blaine explained he didn't know quite where this had come from but he didn't like the thought of them thinking Kurt wasn't being anything but the perfect boyfriend.

"That's good, that's all we wanted to know." They both smiled at him and he relaxed "Do we get a hug before you run off to your bedroom to call or text him?" Bryan asked, Blaine got up and gave them both quick hugs before grabbing a bottle of water and heading upstairs, he shook off his confusion about the out of nowhere question and continued to do exactly as they predicted.

He pressed Kurt's speed dial number and waited with a smile as Kurt's laughing face appeared on his screen, the photo had been taken a few weeks after they started dating and had been messing around outside Dalton with some of the Warblers. Blaine's eyebrows knotted together in confusion when the tinny automated voice informed him that the line was already in use, he wondered who else Kurt could possibly be talking to but decided not to get wound up on it, Kurt was probably calling one of his friends from the New Directions.

* * *

Kurt noticed his phone buzzing in his bag from the back seat of the car, he had to rummage around for a while before he managed to find it and only just answer it in time.

"Hello?" He answered, not recognising the number that had flashed across the screen.

"_Oh hey Kurt, it's Brad from sing! I hope you don't mind but I wanted to talk to you so I got your phone number off your file the other day."_ He explained, Kurt didn't mind, he'd seen the other actors get phone numbers like that quiet a lot in the short time that he'd been there.

"No it's fine, what did you want to talk to me about?" He got to the point, not knowing what he could possibly want at this time of night.

"_Oh well I just wanted to congratulate you on your first episode." _He said in an almost hurt tone that made Kurt regret being so blunt with him.

"Oh well thanks," He replied honestly "You did a really good performance too, I can't wait for some of our scenes to start showing up." He said,

"_So listen," _Brad started again "_we have some really huge scenes coming up and I think we should at least work on some of them before rehearsals so we have an idea what we're doing, I was hoping we could meet up maybe after you finish school next week?" _He suggested, Kurt didn't want to refuse, he'd seen the scripts and seen what he had to learn so he wasn't going to turn down any extra practise time, but it did mean organising it around a time when he and Blaine would be together which would be a task in itself.

"Well I can only do Tuesday since that's when Blaine has an afterschool club." Kurt explained.

"_Ahh Blaine, I'd forgotten about him." _Brad said and now Kurt was really confused

"What do you mean forgotten about him?" He asked, trying to piece together what was happening.

"_Oh nothing... Ignore me, so Tuesday after school sounds good. My place? There's plenty of room in the garage." _He told him.

"Err that sounds good, Okay I have to go now bye." Kurt said and hung up quickly not quite sure what was going on; when he did hang up he just noticed the missed call from Blaine flashing at him.

He dialled back and waited for Blaine to pick up which he did in a matter of seconds.

"That was quick!" Kurt said when he heard Blaine's hasty hello.

"_I was by the phone anyway; I couldn't wait to hear your voice that's all."_ He explained and Kurt smiled so big it made his cheeks ache.

"Aw I love the sound of your voice too." He replied and looked over to see Finn making a vomiting face from where he was sat next to him in the car; he quickly swatted him and turned his attention back to the phone. "I'm sorry I missed your call." Kurt said, his face become sad again at the thought of Blaine waiting for him to pick up.

"_Kurt it's fine, I assumed you were talking to some of the girls from McKinley." _ He told him and Kurt smiled at how well Blaine knew him.

"I was actually talking to Brad; he called me not long after we left yours." Kurt explained.

"_Ah what did he want?"_ Blaine asked trying hard not to sound jealous; Blaine Devon Anderson was not the jealous type thank you very much.

"Well at first he was just saying well done on tonight and then he invited me over to practice since we have all of our big scenes coming up and then I mentioned you and he got all weird and I hung up." Kurt recounted, not sure if he was making it seem more weird or not for Blaine. Blaine smiled to himself that Kurt brought him up in a seemingly random conversation even if he still slightly peeved that Brad had made Kurt feel uncomfortable.

"_He probably didn't mean to sound so weird, maybe it's just talking on the phone that does that?" _ Blaine suggested feebly, he knew Kurt wasn't buying it but this wasn't something he felt particularly keen on discussing, he would just have to keep an eye on Brad.

* * *

**A/N: I know short, but I'm so tired words are beginning to look and sound really weird so writing isn't productive. Okay so thanks a lot for the support and please keep it coming, let me know if you particularly like something and want me to do it more often or stop doing something? Either way keep me posted! I'll see you as soon as possible.**


End file.
